Final Fantasy XI : Tides of Darkness
by Deaths-Head
Summary: Leod and his group escape from the dungeons under the Chateau d'Oraguile, with help from two old friends. Chapter 10 up, please R
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy XII : The Tides of Darkness**

**Disclaimer :**I do not own Final Fantasy XI, or anything else to do with the game. I only own the main characters (Arielyanna, Trevernous, Lasi Onasi, Pter, Romulado, Loannthalas, Dasi Onasi, Flowing Wind, Wyreema, Raido, Siflan and Sano Etano ).

The other characters who appear in this story (Akujunkan, Xylia, Enkidoh, Anthyme, Orcrinvalkin, Kainvalkin, Leod, Dohwa, are actual members from my linkshell in Final Fantasy XI (Linkshell name – Omnipresence)) are owned by their creators. These characters are on the Midgardsormr server.

If these characters appear in any other works of fanfiction, it is done so without their creator's permission. If you'd like to have them appear in your work, please send me an email asking for permission first.

Any italic text in ( … ) is linkshell conversation.

_**Chapter One :**_

Six weary figures made their way towards the entrance to the city of Bastok, stopping as a group in front of the entrance to the marketplace. One of them, a female Hume Red Mage, sat on a nearby rock, and sighed. The Galka warrior, Orcrinvalkin, glanced over at her, arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face.

"What's the matter Ariel? The sun too hot for you?"

Arielyanna glanced over at the Galka, and smiled.

"No Orc... just a little tired after having to drag your large butt all the way from Pashhow, because you thought you could take on a Malboro by yourself." she grinned at the galka's discomfort "I had to call Enkidoh, who was all the way in East Sarutabaruta, to head over here to the marshlands to raise you. And when she arrived, the rest of us kept the goblins at bay, while she raised you."

Arielyanna motioned towards the Mithra in the group, who sighed and put her hand on her hip.

"As a White Mage, I took an oath to help those who need it. That is what the White Mage oath is."

The three other members of the party all wore grins on their faces as they watched the scene unfold before them. The male Hume warrior stepped forward, checking his sword at the same time.

"As much fun as this is, this is where we part company. Siflan, Sano and myself are heading towards Vomp hill."

Arielyanna looked at him.

"Going after the Carnero eh Raido?"

Raido smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well... Sano is after it... for some reason or the other... You're more than welcome to come along."

Orcrinvalkin shook his head.

"Normally I'd say yeah... however I have some errands I need to take care of in the port. I'll catch up with you again Raido." he looked over at Enkidoh and Arielyanna "Have fun you two, I'll speak with you over the linkshell later."

Enkidoh nodded as Arielyanna stood and smoothed her black tunic out.

"Take care Orc."

The Galka nodded one more time, and waved to them, before heading into Bastok. Raido, Sano and Siflan waved goodbye to Arielyanna and Enkidoh, as they headed towards Vomp Hill. Enkidoh looked over at her friend and sighed.

"Well... if there's nothing else... I need to head back to Sarutabaruta and hunt some crawlers..."

Arielyanna nodded absently as she threw a broken fang arrow to the ground from her quiver.

"I'm still hunting Bubbly Bernie for a client in Bastok Markets... after that, I've got to go and get some more Fang arrows."

Enkidoh smiled.

"You'll be coming to Windurst by the end of the week, right?"

Airelyanna frowned as she look at her long time friend.

"Right... the reunion... and will Lasi be there?"

Enkidoh wore a nervous look. She remembered what happened the previous year, when they had all first met... and how Lasi had almost died at the hands of an enraged Arielyanna. Only their Galka friend, Flowing Wind, managed to keep Lasi alive by restraining Arielyanna. Since then, the red mage hasn't stepped foot anywhere near Windurst.

The Mithra sighed to herself. Lasi Onasi, an 18 year old Taru Black Mage, and full of too much perversion to make even a Galka blush like a little girl. Still, she had to admit, even though Lasi had a long coward streak in him, he manages to pull his own weight... when he was sure he could win.

"I'm sure Lasi will behave himself Ariel... after all, Flowing Wind and Pter will be there, so everything should be fine."

The red mage managed to blush and frown at the same time, and Enkidoh smiled. She knew the reason to her friend's current state. The Corsair known to them as Pter.

"R.. R.. Right... Ok Enki, I'll be there in a week... That's a promise."

Enkidoh smiled and folded her arms across her chest, she decided to ask about something else... instead of the question she had been wanting to ask : about Arielyanna and Pter.

"Still waiting for those items you have on the auction house to sell are you?"

The Red Mage grinned softly.

"Well... I need the money. Need to get some scrolls and some new armour..." she paused "Maybe a new sword..."

Enkidoh nodded, still smiling.

"No problem then. Well, if you need me, just use the linkshell."

Arielyanna stretched her arms above her head, as Enkidoh started to cast Teleport-Mea on herself.

"Until next week, take care Ariel..."

Arielyanna smiled and waved goodbye to her friend, as she teleported away. The Red Mage sighed once again, and then headed towards the lighthouse south from Bastok. As she walked along, she caught glimpse of a group of new adventurers fighting against a Goblin Thug. She paused momentarily, but continued on her way, as the group defeated the Goblin. She smiled as they grouped together, one standing watch while the others rested.

As she approached the lighthouse, the sound of the waves crashing against the cliff side, she heard a cry for help. Her instincts kicking in, she mentally prepared herself for spellcasting, as she drew her sword and rounded the corner.

A female Taru, a white mage judging from the equipment she was wearing, was standing over the body of a female Hume warrior. In front of the Taru, was a Goblin Fisher, holding it's axe ready to strike. Arielyanna immediately casted Cure on the Taru, drawing the Goblin toward her.

Arielyanna dodged the Goblin's first strike and parried it's second. The Goblin then started to swing the axe in any direction it could, while the red mage calmly waited for her opportunity. Then, she saw it and reacted : the goblin had swung his axe with too much aggression, and had become unbalanced on it's feet. Arielyanna swung her sword at the exact moment, her sword tip slicing the Goblin's throat open. The goblin backed away, tried to swing it's axe again, only to have it fall from it's hand. With both hands around it's throat, the goblin fell to the ground... dead.

Arielyanna sheathed her sword and looked over at the Taru, who was kneeling next to her fallen comrade. The red mage was about to speak, when the warrior's body disappeared and the Taru got to her feet. The Taru looked up at her.

"Thank you for your help... if you hadn't arrived when you did..."

The red mage studied the Taru.

"No problem. Your friend home pointed, didn't she?"

The Taru had a look of relief on her face, as she looked up at Arielyanna.

"Yes... I'm glad the Rhinostry in Windurst came up with that lovely home point spell. Otherwise..."

Arielyanna nodded in agreement. The spell in question worked in a similar fashion as the spell Signet. When cast on an adventurer, Signet enabled the adventurer with the ability to collect magical crystals from certain enemies after defeating them. It also enabled the adventurer to aid their country in their conquest of the land, to keep the lands free from Beastman hordes. Whenever a adventurer leaves their Moghouse, their Moogle cast the Home Point spell upon their masters, so if the unthinkable happens, their fallen master is magically returned to their Moghouse, alive and well. However, Arielyanna knew of some adventurers, who neglected to get their Moogles to cast that spell on them, and perished... most notably in the Valkurm Dunes.

The Taru spoke pleasantly to Arielyanna for a little while longer, then waved goodbye and headed back for Bastok. The Red Mage watched the Taru leave, as she absently drew from her pack, a fish known as a quus, and threw it down on the ground near some monster tracks. Arielyanna invoked the red mage's 'Chainspell' ability and waited. The sound of legs scrabbling over rock could be heard, as the crab monster, known as Bubbly Bernie, climbed over the edge of the cliff, heading towards the fish. Arielyanna watched it from the corner of her eyes as it devoured the fish, and wavered slightly back and forth on it's legs.

Bubbly Bernie never knew what hit it, as first a fire spell bathed it in flames, only to be snuffed out as the air around it became colder and froze, thanks to the blizzard spell. The damage the two spells inflicted on the crab, first heating it, then supercooling it down, was too much for Bubbly Bernie to handle. The crab turned shakily and saw the Hume Red Mage standing off to one side, her back to it. Bubbly Bernie shuffled towards the Hume slowly, then fell down and rolled onto it's back, it's legs curling up against it's underbelly.

Arielyanna drew her sword as she walked towards the crab, and sliced it's underbelly open. Out spilled the contents of Bubbly Bernie's stomach : Fish and the item her client had asked her to retrieve : A steam clock. She picked it up with a piece of cloth from her pack, and carefully wrapped the clock up and put it away. A sqwark caused her to look up, and she saw two vultures circling over head.

"Well, looks like it won't be just you two who'll be eating good tonight."

She turned and left the area, as the vultures descended and proceeded to eat the remains of Bubbly Bernie.

_**Elsewhere :**_

Raido smiled to himself as the Carnero laid dead on the ground at his feet. Siflan stood off to one side, the Elvaan samurai cleaning her sword. She looked over at Raido and motioned towards Sano. The Hume's gaze settled on the Taru black mage, who was wiping sweat from his forehead, a grin on his face.

"Well, finally got it, didn't we?"

Raido smiled grimly and nodded his head slightly. Siflan walked around and came up behind the Taru, who was busy going through his pack, and stood waiting. Raido stepped forward towards the remains of Carnero.

"This thing... had what you were after?"

Sano looked up and shook his head.

"No... I heard about the Carnero from a... colleague... in Jeuno...," he chuckled "he's a... well... I think the best word to describe him, would be... misunderstood... I think..."

Raido, using the tip of his sword, lifted the Carnero's leg while still talking to Sano.

"I see... by the way Sano... that Trump Crown you wear... got it from Jeuno?"

Sano blinked a few times, then smiled.

"This? Yes I got it from Jeuno... same with my mist silk cape and my staff."

Raido nodded slowly.

"A monster signa, yes?"

Sano grinned.

"Yes, cost me a pretty penny let me... tell..."

Raido turned and watched as Sano started to convulse, from Siflan's sword embedded into his little body from behind him. The Taru looked up at Raido, who approached him slowly, and gasped.

"W... Why...?"

Raido knelt next to the Taru, as he removed the trump crown from Sano's head.

"Why Sano old friend? Simple... these three items will fetch a pretty price on auction... but the princes of San d'Oria want them, so Siflan and myself are going to sell these items to them... for a hefty profit of course." he smiled as he leaned closer to the dying taru "But I'll let you in on a secret 'old friend'..."

Raido whispered softly into Sano's ear, the Taru's eyes went wide as he listened to what his former friend told him. The Hume warrior stood and removed the mist silk cape, when Siflan grasping the hilt of her sword, used it to fling Sano's dying body away. Raido bent down and picked up the monster signa and placed the cape and crown in his pack as Siflan looked at him. The Elvaan samurai had a question to ask, but instead asked another.

"Back to San d'Oria?"

Raido nodded as he turned on his heel and walked down the trail, leading down Vomp Hill.

"Yeah... let's take the airship from Bastok... Sano has more than enough gil for our passage... and more."

Siflan sheathed her sword and followed Raido down the trail. However, their former comrade, managed to free his linkpearl, and managed to focus his thoughts enough, over the pain wracking his little body, to send them over the linkshell to the other members.

_( Everyone... be... be careful... I've... been be... betrayed... Hume... Rai... Raido... and Elvaan... Siflan... they... they're heading... to... to... )_

Sano could not maintain his thoughts on the linkshell, as his little hand fell down, the linkpearl bounced along the ground, as his life drained away.

_**At that exact moment in Buburimu Peninsula :**_

A member of Sano's linkshell snarled and slew not only the Zuu before him, but also the Goblin Ambusher and Bull Dhalmel nearby, with two swings of his scythe. A nearby group of adventurers watched on in horror, as this person proceeded to slay every monster around him, Zuu, Goblins, Bull Dhalmels...

The group fled as a Bull Dhalmel's head crashed to the ground in front of them, as it's killer glared evilly at them. The group ran as fast as they could, stopping at the outpost, to tell their story to the guards stationed there. Two Mithra passing through, saw the group and kept near, as the group spilled their story about what they saw to the outpost guard there. One of the Mithra, a Samurai, looked at her companion.

"Well Aku, seems we heard correctly. That Dark Knight is somewhere here in the peninsula."

The other Mithra, a Monk named Akujunkan, nodded.

"Well, it's not Zeid... he was last seen somewhere near Bastok or something... I had hoped it was just a rumour Dohwa... but, if this _is_ the Dark Knight we've been hired to keep an eye out for, this'll mean trouble."

Dohwa looked at her friend.

"For the Star Sibyl?"

Akujunkan nodded as she looked at the group, still talking rapidly with the outpost guards.

"Indeed. She hired us to keep an eye out for him... after all, Windurst is the only country which doesn't have a bounty out on this Dark Knight's head."

Dohwa frowned and folded her arms across her chest.

"Which in itself isn't unusual. The Star Sibyl even allows the cat burglar to stay in Windurst, free to come and go as she wishes!"

Akujunkan sighed.

"I admit, I'm unsure about the wisdom in allowing Nanaa Mihgo free reign in Windurst, but it's not our place to question the Star Sibyl."

Dohwa glanced at Akujunkan, a wry grin on her face.

"You're starting to sound like one of her attendants Aku."

Akujunkann was about to respond, when the thoughts of a linkshell member came to her. She smiled.

"Well... Enkidoh is back. It seems she arrived there at Pashhow, just in time."

Dohwa smiled.

"That's our Enki, always doing the White Mage thing..."

Akujunkan nodded in agreement, her gaze still on the group.

"Indeed. sigh Anyway, let's go and meet her. She still has a quest to do, and we said we'd help her with it."

Dohwa rolled her eyes and groaned.

"But Akuuu... I wanted to go to Mhaura today..."

Akujunkan turned and swung her arm at Dohwa, who had dodged it and was grinning ear to ear.

"One of these days Dohwa, one of these days..."

Dohwa's grin seemed to broaden.

"Oh come on, and lighten up. We need to go and meet up with Enki... " she smiled slyly "So let's go... GRANDMA!"

Akujunkan's eyes went wide as she faced Dohwa, who was already running towards the path to Tahrongi Canyon as fast as she could. Akujunkan hissed.

"You'd better run Dohwa, if not from me," she glanced back at the group and the guards, who wore worried looks on their faces "From the Dark Knight."

Akujunkan ran after her friend, as the sun set in Buburimu peninsula. As she got to the top of the crest, leading to Tahrongi, she turned her gaze back over the peninsula, as shadows started creeping along the ground. She shuddered for an instant, as with the setting of the sun, the presence of darkness grew more palpable. Akujunkan shook her head, then headed down the path, where she could see in the distance Dohwa with their friend Enkidoh.

Well, as long as her friends are with her, Akujunkan felt they'd stand against anything. After all, that's what friends do for one another.

Please let me know what you think. Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Fantasy XII : The Tides of Darkness**

**Disclaimer :**I do not own Final Fantasy XI, or anything else to do with the game. I only own the main characters (Arielyanna, Trevernous, Lasi Onasi, Pter, Romulado, Loannthalas, Dasi Onasi, Flowing Wind, Wyreema, Raido, Siflan and Sano Etano ).

The other characters who appear in this story (Akujunkan, Xylia, Enkidoh, Anthyme, Orcrinvalkin, Kainvalkin, Leod, Dohwa, are actual members from my linkshell in Final Fantasy XI (Linkshell name – Omnipresence)) are owned by their creators. These characters are on the Midgardsormr server.

If these characters appear in any other works of fanfiction, it is done so without their creator's permission. If you'd like to have them appear in your work, please send me an email asking for permission first.

Any text in ( … ) is linkshell conversation.

_**Chapter Two**_

_**One week later :**_

The hume Corsair Pter yawned as he leaned against the fountain, Bomingo Round, in the middle of Windurst Woods. He had arrived in Windurst late the previous night, and hadn't bothered to inquire about a Rent-A-Room in the residential area. So he had slept near the fountain... which was why his whole body was sore. Grumbling to himself, Pter stood up and stretched his arms and legs. He had just finished his stretches when he heard a woman cry out.

"_PERVERT!_"

Then a loud slap.

Pter chuckled to himself, as he saw the recipient of the slap get to his feet and rub his face. He then called out to the hume female.

"_Yeah? Well... well, you aren't gonna see my Taru Black Magic Wand EVER BABY!!!_"

Pter burst out laughing when he heard that. There was only one Taru he knew, that would ever say something like that, one who was an accomplished Black Mage... but more perverted than any other living being on Vana'diel : Lasi Onasi.

He waved to Lasi, who came over to him, rubbing his cheek. He sat down against the fountain as Pter sat back down.

"I tell you Pter old buddy, women these days just don't know what they want, or how to accept a truly generous offer... Like what I offered that young lady."

Pter grinned.

"Let me guess... no takers for you...snigger Taru Black Magic Wand eh?"

Lasi snorted and folded his arms across his chest.

"Pter, if she had taken me up on my offer, I would've shown her such delights, and she could go and brag about how good I was."

Pter laughed so hard, he had tears coming from his eyes, as Lasi looked at him.

" '_How good you are?'_ Lasi, buddy, your my best friend, but don't you think your blowing your own horn a little too much?"

Lasi frowned, then grinned.

"I don't blow my own horn Pter, that's what the babes are for!"

Pter wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Lasi.

"Come on Lasi, don't you think you're being a little too... what's the word..."

A soft voice spoke to them.

"Weird?"

Pter and Lasi turned and saw an elvaan female standing there, clad in the attire of a Dragoon, her wyvern perched on her shoulder. Pter got to his feet as Lasi jumped up, both faced the Dragoon. Pter rubbed his chin.

"Well Loannthalas, how does it feel to claim your birthright?"

The elvaan smiled thinly.

"It feels good to wear the armour of my mother, even if by wearing it I'll be shunned by the so called 'upper class' in San d'Oria."

Lasi looked her up and down, grinning.

"Hey Loann... you look hot in your armour... how about coming with me and letting my black magic wand cool you... urk."

Loannthalas's wyvern jumped down and stood in front of it's master, glaring at Lasi. The black mage swallowed and ran behind Pter, then shouted at the elvaan.

"You'd better call off your little lizard, or... or..."

Loannthalas folded her arms across her chest and through narrowed eyes, glared at Lasi.

"Or what little one?"

The taru swallowed and hid behind Pter's legs, as the wyvern took a step toward them. Pter glanced at Loannthalas, who smiled and whistled. Her wyvern flapped it's wings and leaped into the air, to hover just behind it's master. Lasi swallowed, then stepped out from behind Pter, smoothing his priest robe.

"Well... you're lucky I don't know Firaga yet Loann... otherwise I would've..."

The wyvern hissed, causing Lasi to swallow again.

"Well... I would've used it... last night on that Yagudo who attacked me last night."

Pter chuckled to himself, while Loannthalas rolled her eyes. The corsair was about to respond, when a voice called out to him. He turned and smiled as he saw the hume Ranger approach him.

"Leod, when did you get here?"

The Ranger smiled and slapped Pter on the shoulder in greeting.

"Just came in this morning, had a few stacks of Silk Thread to trade at the auction house." he paused "Unless you want a couple."

Pter chuckled.

"I used to do some smith crafting, but not anymore."

Loannthalas stepped forward.

"Isn't Arielyanna rather accomplished at cloth synthing?"

At the mention of Arielyanna, Pter grew flustered, and Lasi smiled. The taru leaned against the fountain, grinning to himself

"What's the matter Pter old buddy... you always get flustered whenever THAT name is mentioned... Makes me wonder if there's something going on between you and her..." he paused as Pter grew more flustered. He then added "Perhaps I should let Ariel have some good old fashioned Taru Black Ma.. UMPH!!"

A large hand had grasped Lasi around his head, only his eyes could be seen over the edge of the hand that held him. Pter and the others looked at the large galka standing there, his large hand enclosed around Lasi's head, the taru's legs kicking in the air.

Loannthalas smirked as she looked at the galka.

"I was wondering when you were going to show yourself Flowing Wind."

The galka Monk known as Flowing Wind grunted a greeting, and looked at Lasi, eyes narrowed. Pter nodded at Flowing Wind, who shrugged and walked over to the fountain. Extending his arm holding Lasi over the water, he seemed to have a maniacal gleam in his eyes as he let go of Lasi.

The black mage fell into the water with a splash, causing Loannthalas, Pter and Leod burst out laughing. Flowing Wind chuckled to himself as Lasi rose to the surface, sputtering and spitting out water. Flowing Wind stood there looking at Lasi, hands on his hips and a big smile on his face.

Lasi managed to climb out of the fountain and land on the ground with a plop, water everywhere. He looked up at Flowing Wind, anger on his face. But with one look at the sudden stern countenance on the galka's face, Lasi decided to keep his mouth shut. Leod shook his head, his smile still on his face as he looked over at Pter.

"Well good buddy? Interested in this thread?"

Pter sighed to himself and faced Leod.

"Ok, ok, how many stacks?"

Leod rubbed the back of his head.

"Let's see... I have 8 stacks... and considering that a stack goes for about... ohh... 13 thousand or so..." he rubbed his chin, grinning "But since we're good buddies and all, I'll sell them to you for the mates rate of 10 thousand each."

Pter balked at the price, but swallowed and nodded.

"80 thousand all up eh?." he checked his gil pouch "I've got 60 thousand on me here... I can get the rest..."

Leod slapped Pter on the shoulder.

"Let's just make it 30 thousand and call it even. We've been in some pretty bad scraps before, so this'll just be a down payment off the debt I owe you."

Pter chuckled and accepted the items.

"Done."

While Leod and Pter were in negotiation, Lasi noticed members of Windurst's Star Onion Brigade, running from the direction of the dhalmel farm. He frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

"Looks like those dammed brats are up to no good again." he paused,then added "Especially considering who they have chasing after them."

No sooner had those words left his mouth, the Cat Burglar of Windurst, the mithra known as Nanaa Mihgo, tore down the passage, followed by two of her mithra cohorts. Lasi and his companions watched as the three mitha ran past, the former grinning and waving to Nanaa.

The cat burglar's response was a stony glare and a snarl as she ran past. The taru black mage threw his head back and laughed. Pter, Flowing Wind, Leod and Loannthalas looked at each other and frowned. Lasi's behavior has changed dramatically since he and their mithra friend, Enkidoh, separated. A year ago, Lasi and Enkidoh had been quite close, Enkidoh actually confessing to their red mage friend Arielyanna that she was in love with Lasi.

However, due to Lasi's... wandering eyes and hands... Enkidoh decided to end her relationship with the taru. At first, Enkidoh was quite depressed and moody, but that changed when in a party in Korroloka Tunnel, she and Arielyanna were assisted by a elvaan Dark Knight named Lokkii. Ever since that party, Enkidoh and Lokkii have journeyed together numerous times, causing their comrades to worry about how Lasi would take it.

Of course, the taru black mage had no idea of what's happened since he last saw Enkidoh, as he had spent the past year in Al Zhabi, helping his sister in her quest to find the avatar known as Diabolos. Loannthalas glanced at Lasi.

"Lasi, are you going to be alright?"

The black mage faced her, a grin still on his face.

"Alright? Of course I'm alright. Heh, when we meet up with everyone else tonight, everything'll be fine."

Pter frowned.

"Are you still hoping to try and sort things out between you and Enki?"

Lasi stroked his chin, his brow in thought.

"Hmmm... During my time in Al Zhabi with Dasi..." a thoughtful look appeared on his face "There were times when I just wanted to give up and quit... but I thought of her and everything seemed to work after that."

Loannthalas knelt next to the taru, her hand on his shoulder.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Lasi just nodded, his head bowed.

Meanwhile, Flowing Wind had his arms folded across his chest, a frown on his face. He looked at Pter, and with one hand made a sharp gesture. The corsair shook his head, and motioned for Leod and the galka to follow him. The three of them walked over towards the stall of the map seller, and stopped. Leod stretched his right arm, and looked at Pter.

"How do you think your friend is going to react when he finds out that Enkidoh is with..."

Flowing Wind closed his left fist and hit it into the palm of his right hand. Pter nodded sadly as he recognized what his galka friend meant.

"Yeah... I figure when Lasi finds out that Enki has found someone else... "

Leod finished for him.

"Fight time."

Pter nodded, and was about to speak when a female voice spoke from behind him.

"Up to no good again aren't you, eh corsair?"

Flowing Wind smiled and waved to the person, as did Leod. Pter slowly turned and faced the speaker, a grin slowly appearing on his face.

"Ariel, how've you.. ooph!

The red mage had swung her fist straight into Pter's jaw, sending the corsair to the ground. Loannthalas and Lasi looked up, a big grin reappearing on Lasi's face. Standing over Pter, her fists clenched tightly, was a Red Mage. Clad in the Trader's attire, a Decurion's shield on her left arm, with a Centurion's sword on her left hip, Arielyanna wore a cold stare on her face as she looked at Pter.

Pter sighed and rubbed his chin.

"I guess you still haven't forgiven me for what happened back in Jeuno."

His response was a swift kick to the stomach, Arielyanna glaring at him.

"You cheated me Pter... you owe me 300,000 gil..."

Flowing Wind started to chuckled softly, his shoulders heaving, as the others smiled. Pter struggled back to his feet and faced Arielyanna.

"Ok, ok, that was a bad deal I admit... but.."

The red mage moved quickly, grabbing Pter's tunic and bringing his face level with hers.

" '_A bad deal_?!?' Due to your 'advice' you gave me, I let you take those six Ninja scrolls I had to sell for me, while I was in the East Altepa Desert!"

Pter shrugged.

"Well? I did sell them."

Arielyanna's eyes narrowed and she would've hit Pter again, if Flowing Wind hadn't pulled the corsair out of her grasp. She spat her words back at him.

"SOLD THEM?!? You sold them for only 10, 000 each scroll!"

Pter backed away from the irate red mage. Like the others, he knew that Arielyanna was also a accomplished Black Mage in her own right. Of course, over the last year, they've only heard bits and pieces of her whereabouts, and according to Enkidoh, had started training in other jobs as well. He swallowed nervously.

"L... Listen Ariel... I'm sure you and I can work something out... After all I do have some silk thread for you... eight stacks worth..."

Arielyanna glared dangerously at him, then stepped back.

"Whatever..." she looked around at the others "Where's Enki?"

Leod cleared his throat.

"I heard from Akujunkan, that she, Dohwa, Enkidoh and Xylia were heading off to Castle Oztroja for some sort of quest."

Lasi snorted.

"Damn... if I had of known they were heading there, I'd of gone there to join up with them."

Pter glanced at Loannthalas who nodded.

"I'm certain they'd have help with them Lasi." she looked at Arielyanna "Have you had any word from them?"

Arielyanna sighed, then looked away... a faraway look in her eyes as she concentrated her thoughts through her linkpearl. A moment later she sighed and adjusted her chapeau, and faced the others.

"Enki said she and the others will be back here tomorrow sometime. Until then, the reunion will be postponed."

Flowing Wind looked at Arielyanna and made a questioning motion with his hand. Arielyanna cocked her head to the side and chuckled.

"Don't worry. My brother will be here..." she paused, then "unless he's still haunting around Gusgen Mines, or Eldieme Necropolis..."

Lasi snorted.

"Only a Dark Knight would haunt those areas..."

Pter added.

"And knowing Trevernous..."

Arielyanna smiled.

"I pity anything which dares to get in his way."

**In Windurst Walls :**

Nanaa Mihgo snarled to herself as her two mithra cohorts ran off after the Star Onion Brigade, past the Auction house there. The stupid little rugrats had once again interfered in one of her operations, costing her a lot of gil and reputation with the merchants of Aht Urghan. She stood back and grimaced angrily.

"Damn stupid little kids... always sticking their snot filled noses into my business." she snorted "Everyone else can run a business, but not me?"

A mithra clad in leather armour stood nearby, watching her. Nanaa frowned as she looked at the dark haired mithra.

"Ahh... Wyreema dear, it's been awhile since I last saw you. How have you been?"

The mithran warrior watched Nanaa closely.

"I'm fine Nanaa. You're up to your usual tricks again?"

Nanaa shrugged.

"Just trying to make a few gil, like any business person." she smiled "Is that a crime?"

Wyreema sighed and walked towards the building the Auction house was housed in, and faced Nanaa.

"No, everyone needs to make a living." she glanced at Nanaa "A lot make money via legal means. You on the otherhand, are known to make money by other... 'unsavoury' methods."

Nanaa smiled, and adopted a look of feigned innocence.

"Wyreema, dear, are you accusing me of stooping to such... low and nasty methods to fulfil my business? I'm hurt."

Wyreema walked over and stood in front of Nanaa.

"All I'm saying Nanaa, is to be careful. The only reason I'm turning a blind eye to what you're doing now, is because we're former comrades. The other mithra guard here are keeping an eye on you, and not even your mate will be able to stop them from dragging you away, throwing you in prison and letting you rot in there."

Nanaa smiled broadly and chuckled.

"Well then Wyreema... you and everyone else seemed to of forgotten just _who_ my mate is. And when he hears of how I've been threatened..." she leaned close to Wyreema "I wouldn't want to be you."

Wyreema smiled thinly.

"I'll take my chances with him. Even as powerful as he is, he has a weak point. It just has to be found... and exploited." her smiled mirrored Nanaa's "Whereas you do not have any support from Kazham, I on the otherhand do. Besides which, your mother isn't impressed with you so far... and if you're not careful, she may decide to visit you... in person."

With that said, Wyreema turned and walked away, leaving Nanaa fuming. As the cat burglar grinded her teeth, her two cohorts returned, panting.

"Sorry boss... we lost the little runts."

The other added.

"Just too quick for us..."

Nanaa faced them, anger evident on her face.

"You two are worthless! You had both better find them and get that pouch back or I swear, I'll throw you into the Outer Horototo and leave you there!!"

The two mithra paled, nodded and ran off in search of the Star Onion Brigade, as their boss littered the air with every profanity she knew, causing the people nearby to hurry on their way. Nanaa stormed off, back to her home in Windurst Woods, almost tearing the door off it's hinge as she entered her dwelling.

She proceeded to pick up items and throw them around the room, still cursing, when a shadow detached itself from the others and approached her. Nanaa spun around and came face to chest with a Dark Knight, who gazed at her from the depths of his helm.

"Something the matter Nanaa?"

Nanaa Mihgo smiled as she removed the Dark Knight's helm, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. When she broke the kiss, her smile was beaming.

"Nothing wrong now Trevernous... Nothing at all..."

Please let me know what you think. Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Fantasy XII : The Tides of Darkness**

**Disclaimer :**I do not own Final Fantasy XI, or anything else to do with the game. I only own the main characters (Arielyanna, Trevernous, Lasi Onasi, Pter, Romulado, Loannthalas, Dasi Onasi, Flowing Wind, Wyreema, Raido, Siflan and Sano Etano ).

The other characters who appear in this story (Akujunkan, Xylia, Enkidoh, Anthyme, Orcrinvalkin, Kainvalkin, Leod, Dohwa, are actual members from my linkshell in Final Fantasy XI (Linkshell name – Omnipresence)) are owned by their creators. These characters are on the Midgardsormr server.

If these characters appear in any other works of fanfiction, it is done so without their creator's permission. If you'd like to have them appear in your work, please send me an email asking for permission first.

Any text in ( … ) is linkshell conversation.

_**Chapter Three**_

An Elvaan Dark Knight sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead, before replacing his helm back on his head. He slowly trudged along the path leading from Meriphataud Mountains, heading towards the Crag of Mea. He sighed as made his way along the path, kicking up dust as he walked.

His name was Lokkii, and he was running late for his rendezvous with a mithra white mage, who had just arrived at the crag, and was waiting for him. Two Canyon Crawler's were fighting against three adventurers, and from Lokkii's vantage point, the adventurers looked they were about to be beaten.

Readying himself, Lokkii was about to draw his scythe, when a Dragoon and White Mage appeared nearby, and assisted the three against the Crawlers. As the second Crawler fell to the ground dead, Lokkii saluted the adventurers and went on his way.

Meanwhile, amongst the adventurers, the hume White Mage sighed and readjusted his Traveller's Hat and glanced at the Dragoon.

"Well Anthyme, looks like another job well done."

The Elvaan Dragoon chuckled to himself, as he sent his wyvern away.

"You know Kainvalkin, with you being a White Mage, I respect your oath to always help and assist those in trouble..." he shrugged "I wonder what HE is going to say about this."

Kainvalkin sighed.

"We both know what HE'S like... and he's gotten... well, a lot... umm... errr... controlled... since he became a Dark Knight."

Anthyme shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you've known him longer than I have Kain... I suppose your judgment about how he'd react to something like this, would be justified."

Kainvalkin sighed again to himself, as he glanced up towards the crag.

"I... just hope he doesn't go... well... overboard..."

A dark shape appeared behind him, a hand grasping him from behind lifting him into the air. Kainvalkin suddenly found himself staring into the face of the Galka, he and Anthyme had been talking about.

Kainvalkin smiled weakly.

"It's a you!"

The Galka's eyes narrowed, and he grin evilly.

"Kain... what did I tell you about talking about me behind my back?"

Kainvalkin grimaced.

"This... is gonna hurt... isn't it..."

Anthyme chose this point to step in.

"Orc...didn't you have a reason for being here?"

Orcrinvalkin looked over at Anthyme and nodded as he released Kainvalkin.

"You have a point Anthyme, still.." he glared at Kainvalkin "I'm still going to beat you later..."

Kainvalkin sighed again... and nodded.

"I know, I know... next time..."

Orcrinvalkin grunted and headed towards the crag. Anthyme looked at Kainvalkin with sympathy, and patted him on the shoulder. Kainvalkin sighed, and followed after Orcrinvalkin. The Dragoon frowned and followed.

**At the Crag of Mea :**

Lokkii sighed to himself as he sat on the steps leading up to the telepoint. He had just spoken with Enkidoh via the linkshell, and found out that she and the others would be a little late. He removed his helm, and laid back on the stairs, letting the desert sun cascade on his features.

"Ah well... I can afford to wait... don't have much of anything else to do at the moment..."

As the Elvaan Dark Knight rested, atop one of the hills overlooking the crag, Anthyme sighed and leaned against a nearby boulder. Kainvalkin glanced at Orcrinvalkin, and swallowed.

"Orc... one question... why?"

The Galka Dark Knight faced them, and cracked his knuckles.

"Three reasons Kain... One, he's San d'Orian... Two, he's an Elvaan..."

Kainvalkin frowned.

"And... the third reason?"

Orcrinvalkin raised his fist to the sky.

"HE'S SAN D'ORIAN AND ELVAAN! WHAT OTHER REASON IS THERE?"

Anthyme raised an eyebrow.

"Orc... I'm Elvaan AND San d'Orian too..."

The Dark Knight looked at Anthyme and made a dismissing gesture.

"You're a different story... you don't annoy me, like that idiot down there does."

Anthyme and Kainvalkin looked at each other and then faced Orcrinvalkin. Kainvalkin spoke first.

"Orc... can't you just leave it be?"

Orcrinvalkin stretched his arms above his head, his right hand grasping the hilt of his great sword. He stepped atop a boulder, looking down at Lokkii.

"Heh, heh, heh, I'm going to enjoy this..."

With that said, the Galka launched himself into the air. Kainvalkin and Anthyme both hurried to the edge and saw Orcrinvalkin hurtling towards the Elvaan Dark Knight. They both grimaced.

"Oh no..."

Lokkii frowned as the sun's rays were cut off. He opened his eyes, slightly, which then widened dramatically, as he saw the Galka blotting out the sun, as he seemed to hang in midair. He then heard the Galka's battlecry.

"HEY LOKKII! DEATH FROM ABOVE!!"

Orcrinvalkin drew his sword and swung. The great sword bit deeply into the stairs leading to the telepoint platform, and the ground cracked with the impact of the Galka landing on his feet. Lokkii had backflipped from his position on the stairs, and now stood on the telepoint, with his scythe drawn. He faced down the Galka, a wry grin on his face.

"Oh come on Orc, how many times do we have to do this, eh?"

The Galka's response was simple, he swung his sword, narrowly missing Lokkii's throat. The Elvaan stepped back, and responded with a swipe of his own weapon. Orcrinvalkin ducked the scythe, and threw his fist at the Elvaan. The blow caught Lokkii square in the jaw sending him off the platform the telepoint was on, falling to the ground.

Lokkii hit the ground hard, but rolled with the force, and came up in a battle posture, and glared at Orcrinvalkin who stood at the edge of the telepoint platform looking at him. The Galka smirked, then leaped down at Lokkii, his sword pointing directly at him. The Elvaan Dark Knight waited, and then used his scythe to propel himself at Orcrinvalkin. The Galka's sword missed Lokkii, but the Elvaan's feet caught the Galka in his stomach, sending Orcrinvalkin slamming into the edge of the telepoint platform.

Kainvalkin and Anthyme watched the fight, both wearing concerned looks on their faces. They knew that Lokkii and Orcrinvalkin both follow the path of the Dark Knight, and the way the two were fighting, the White Mage and Dragoon knew if the two Dark Knights continued this path, it would lead to their downfall.

On the otherside of the crag, Arielyanna was practicing her summoning skill. In the last year since she was with the others, not only was she an accomplished Red Mage, but her practice in the arts of the Black Mage, Dragoon and now Summoner. She and Carbuncle had just defeated a Yagudo Persecutor, when she heard the commotion from the other side of the crag.

"What the..." she headed off towards the noise "Come on Carby, let's go!"

Carbuncle seemed to nod in agreement, and ran alongside her. As they came around the corner, she saw Kainvalkin and Anthyme standing to one side, watching the combatants. She looked over and watched Orcrinvalkin and Lokkii exchanged numerous blows, the Elvaan showing no signs of giving up, and the Galka continuing the fight, with his rage.

Arielyanna cursed to herself and drew her staff, Carbuncle drew up on it's haunches, it's tail up in the air. She casted Paralyze on Orcrinvalkin and Carbuncle leaped in front of Lokkii, keeping the Elvaan Dark Knight at bay. The Summoner stalked towards the Galka, grasping his helm and removing it, then slapping him across the face.

Still paralyzed, all Orcrinvalkin could do was accept it. Arielyanna turned and headed towards Lokkii, who swallowed.

"Ariel... come on..."

Arielyanna slapped the Elvaan hard, sending him flailing to the ground. Anthyme sighed and shook his head, as Kainvalkin burst out laughing. Arielyanna slowly turned around and faced the source of the laughter, tilting her head slightly to the side. Kainvalkin suddenly stomped laughing, his face pale.

"Umm... Ariel... uhh..."

Arielyanna smirked.

"Sic em Carby."

Carbuncle faced Kainvalkin and ran towards him, leaping into the air. Kainvalkin backpedaled and fell to the ground, his hands going to his face as Carbuncle loomed over him.

"NO! NO! NOT MY FACE!!!"

Please let me know what you think. Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Final Fantasy XII : The Tides of Darkness**

**Disclaimer :**I do not own Final Fantasy XI, or anything else to do with the game. I only own the main characters (Arielyanna, Trevernous, Lasi Onasi, Pter, Romulado, Loannthalas, Dasi Onasi, Flowing Wind, Wyreema, Raido, Siflan and Sano Etano ).

The other characters who appear in this story (Akujunkan, Xylia, Enkidoh, Anthyme, Orcrinvalkin, Kainvalkin, Leod, Dohwa, are actual members from my linkshell in Final Fantasy XI (Linkshell name – Omnipresence)) are owned by their creators. These characters are on the Midgardsormr server.

If these characters appear in any other works of fanfiction, it is done so without their creator's permission. If you'd like to have them appear in your work, please send me an email asking for permission first.

Any text in ( … ) is linkshell conversation.

_**Chapter Four :**_

_**Back in Windurst :**_

Enkidoh sighed as she stretched her arms above her head and smiled. She and her party had just returned from Castle Oztroja, and she felt relieved. The quest they had been on, they had attempted numerous times before, but only this time they succeeded. Now it was a time for them to rest, in Enkidoh's mind that is.

She looked over at the doors to Timbre Timbers, as they flew open, and out came a Hume Corsair, being chased by four angry Mithra. Enkidoh chuckled to herself, trust Pter to get himself in trouble with members of the opposite sex, he was almost as bad as Lasi.

Enkidoh frowned slightly as she thought of the Taru Black Mage, Lasi Onasi, her former lover. She admitted to herself and to her best friend Arielyanna, that she was in love with the Taru, and had even entertained thoughts of maybe marrying him. Those thoughts and hopes of Enkidoh's fell through, as Lasi's perverted and cowardly nature came through more and more, during the course of their adventures.

Lasi had the habit of forgetting whatever errands he had been sent on, or even in casting magic spells against enemies, if there was a female nearby. He'd always go and 'put on his charm' around them and openly flirt with them, even in front of Enkidoh and the others. Arielyanna even threw Lasi at a Canyon Crawler in Tahrongi Canyon once, in retaliation against Lasi who had 'felt her up'.

Enkidoh had known deep inside, that her relationship with Lasi wasn't destined to go anywhere, yet she still tried to make it work. The final straw came when Enkidoh, the Mithra warrior, Wyreema and the Taru White Mage Xylia, found Lasi, bare naked with one of Nanaa Mihgo's 'associates', Bopa Greso.

The Mithra White Mage ran off, with Xylia giving Lasi a disgusted look and then following Enkidoh. Arielyanna on the otherhand, had pinned Lasi against the ground and threatened to cut off his remaining ear, his other ear having been cut off by her volatile brother back in San d'Oria.

Ever since that day, she had refused to forgive Lasi, even returning all mail she received from him. It was Arielyanna who brought Enkidoh out of her shell, by asking her to accompany the Red Mage through Korroloka Tunnel, to the Kusotz region and to the small town of Rabao. The two of them were halfway through the tunnel, when they found themselves surrounded by Korroloka Leeches.

A passing Elvaan Dark Knight came to their aid and between the three of them, they made short work of the leeches. The Dark Knight introduced himself as Lokkii, who bent down to pick up Enkidoh's hammer. As he handed it back to the Mithra, their hands met, and they locked eyes.

Arielyanna had readjusted her tunic and threw her broken bow to the ground with disgust, as she looked over at her friend and the Elvaan. She rolled her eyes and sighed. The Mithra and Elvaan were still staring at each other, when Arielyanna noticed a large bulky mass detaching itself from the wall and heading towards them.

After shouting a word of warning, the Red Mage cast a spell of Fire, which not only lit up the immediate area, but also revealed their attacker. A Gigas loomed out of the darkness and between Arielyanna and Lokkii, they defeated it. Enkidoh, meanwhile, had stood back, clutching her hammer to her chest as she watched the Dark Knight in action.

The three of them arrived in Rabao around dusk, and Arielyanna headed off towards the auction tent, to get another bow and some more arrows. Enkidoh and Lokkii were sitting near the oasis in the middle of town, talking about the places they've been and what they hope to accomplish in their lives.

Enkidoh shook herself from her memories and looked once again at Timber Timbres. Soon, the others would be arriving here for the reunion set for that night. A group of people she trusted with her life. The Galka Monk, Flowingwind. The Hume Corsair, Pter. The Elvaan Dragoon, Loannthalas. Romulado, the Elvaan Paladin. Lasi Onasi, Taru Black Mage and his sister, Dasi.

And her best friend, Arielyanna. She smiled as she remembered that day, so long ago, when a female hume adventurer, only just started on the long road, required her assistance back in South Gustaberg.

"You certainly have come a long way from when we first met Ariel." Enkidoh murmured to herself "Loosing your mother when Tavnazia fell to the beastmen, and your father to Corsairs..."

Enkidoh closed her eyes and remembered that day when Arielyanna told her about her family. Mother and Father died when she and her older brother were still young, how she was found half drowned on Siren Sands as a child and raised by a old couple in Selbina as their own child.

The mithra White Mage opened her eyes and entered Timber Timbres, smiling. Akujunkan had done her job well, and had the tavern closed to the public, due to a private function.

"Trust Akujunkan to accomplish any task well." she smiled, bowing her head slightly and giving silent thanks to the knowledgeable Mithra, Akujunkan.

She sat down at a nearby table, still thinking to herself, when the door open and Xylia walked in, smiling as she saw Enkidoh. She waved and headed towards the mithra, joining her at her table.

"Enki! You look good with a smile on your face" the Taru WHM smiled and leaned forward slightly "Could it be because of a certain Elvaan Dark Knight on his way here now, even as we speak?"

Enkidoh felt her face turn red and she put on a show of feigned indifference.

"Wha? Who? I...ummm... errrr..."

Xylia laughed as she saw Enkidoh's face turn red, even her ears.

"Oh come on Enki, we all know that you and Lokkii are close. Personnally, I think it's a good thing, that two people can find each other, in a world like ours."

Enkidoh nodded her head and was about to respond, when the door opened, and in walked three of Enkidoh's old companions : Flowingwind, Pter and Loannthalas. The Mithra smiled as she got to her feet and bowed to the three of them.

"It's been a while, I hope you've been well."

Pter chuckled and sauntered towards the makeshift bar, pouring himself a drink.

"Life has been good! Can't ask for more than that."

Loannthalas smirked as she glanced at Pter from the corner of her eyes.

"Really? Why don't you tell everyone how you got that nice bruise on your face?"

Pter choked a little on his drink, then quickly regained his composure.

"Ahh... I don't think Enki wants to..."

Enkidoh sighed.

"Ariel hit you again, right?"

Pter had his mug to his lips, stopped and spoke.

"Just a... simple misunderstanding... that's all."

Flowingwing's shoulders heaved as he laughed to himself. He winced slightly and his hand went to his throat, rubbing it. Enkidoh and Xylia looked at each other, then faced the Galka. Xylia jumped off her chair and walked over to him.

"Your throat is still sore, isn't it?"

Flowingwind's shoulders slumped as he nodded his head slowly.

_**About thirteen months ago :**_

Just over a year ago, Flowingwind, Pter and Lasi Onasi, were in San d'Oria when the attack occurred. There was a minor disturbance in front of the Auction House in Southern San d'Oria, between some Elvaan Temple Knights and a Dark Knight.

One of the Temple Knights pushed the Dark Knight roughly backwards, laughing to his comrades. That was the last thing he ever did, as the Dark Knight's scythe separated the Temple Knights head from his shoulders. The other Temple Knights started to draw their weapons, as the Dark Knight's scythe sung again.

A Temple Knight, just heading in from Northern San d'Oria, turned and shouted at the gate guards to call for reinforcements, before drawing his own weapon and approached the Dark Knight. The Dark Knight turned and looked at this Elvaan, who watched him warily. The Temple Knight saluted his opponent... and his eyes went wide as the scythe in the Dark Knights hands separated his torso from the rest of his body.

That day, numerous Temple Knights died at the hands of this Dark Knight, and as the three companions watched, a group of adventurers drew their weapons and charged. With one fell swoop, the group of adventurers, lay on the ground dead. Flowingwing roared and used the Monk abilities, Boost and Dodge, then attacked the Dark Knight himself. Every punch the Galka threw, the Dark Knight evaded with ease. Frustrated, the Galka's rage overcame his reason, and he flung himself at the Dark Knight with reckless abandon.

The Dark Knight chuckled as he evaded the attacks, and then with hard, closed fist strike to the Galka's throat, Flowingwind fell to his knees holding his throat. Calmly the Dark Knight picked up his scythe and approached the wounded Galka. Flowingwind looked up and saw the Dark Knight standing there, scythe ready to end his life, when a blast of magical Fire and gunshots rained onto the Dark Knight.

Pter had his Trump gun drawn, and Lasi was preparing to cast another spell, when the Dark Knight tackled them. Grasping Pter by the throat, he lifted the Corsair into the air, onehanded, and proceeded to squeeze the life from him. Lasi picked himself up from where he had fallen, and gasped as he saw his friend gasping for air, as the Dark Knight laughed.

The Taru saw Flowingwind, pick himself up, and managed to strike the Dark Knight in the back, forcing him to let go of Pter, who lay on the ground panting. The Dark Knight snarled and slashed at Flowingwind, his scythe slicing into the Galka's throat, severing his vocal cords.

Lasi snapped...

With Elemental Seal already cast, as well as Aquaveil, the Taru threw every magical spell at his disposal at the Dark Knight. Having used every spell he had, the exhausted Taru fell to the his knees, looking at the smoke and fires his spellcasting had inadvertently caused. His eyes widened dramatically as the Dark Knight calmly walked out of the flames and looked down at him. With a single swing of his scythe, the Dark Knight had sliced off Lasi's right ear, the Taru screaming in pain.

With the carnage around him, the Dark Knight turned and walked off into the night shadows... leaving Pter crawling along the ground to Flowingwind, trying to keep pressure on the Galka's wound. Lasi, holding his severed ear in hand, called out for help, as some White Mages tried to aid those in pain. One managed to heal Flowingwind's wound... but not the damage inflicted.

Flowingwind winced again as the mermory came back over him, and he absentmindedly massaged his throat. Pter and Loannthalas shared a look, as Xylia casted Cure on the Galka. He smiled softly as the pain lessened, and he gave Xylia a look of gratitude.

Enkidoh, meanwhile, frowned. She had been in Kazham at the time of the attack in San d'Oria, and had rushed there quickly, to render what aid she could. She remembered the scene of horror as she entered Southern San d'Oria, the destruction and carnage. Numerous wounded, crying out for help, and even more who would never cry for anything again.

She had spent 4 days there, helping the Elvaan White Mages and others. Akujunkan and Xylia had responded to her call for assistance there as well, and the three White Mages had helped a lot of people there.

The door opened, and Loannthalas raised an eyebrow slightly, as the Elvaan Paladin, Romulado entered. The tall Elvaan looked at the others, and made a formal bow to them, Enkidoh smiling and returning the gesture. His stern countenance softened as he looked at Flowingwind.

"The wound still troubles you, yes?"

Flowingwind grunted softly, as he sat down. Romulado nodded sadly, then looked at Pter, who had sunk behind the bar. The Elvaan pointed at the Corsair.

"You. Come here."

Pter slowly rose from behind the bar, a weak grin on his face.

"Heh, heh... Romulado... how's it going?"

The Paladin walked over towards Pter, staring coldly at him.

"There is a warrant for your arrest in San d'Oria Hume... unless it wasn't you who had an... 'activity'... with three of the Elvaan priestesses there..."

Enkidoh rolled her eyes, as Xylia and Loannthalas laughed at the sheepish look on Pter's face. The Corsair stepped back, panic on his face.

"Hey! I didn't know they were priestesses! Honest! I'm not the kind of guy who goes around flirting with every female!!"

A low growl came from behind Pter, causing the Corsair to jump into the air.

"What about the Mithra guard earlier hume?"

Smiling with her hand on the hilt of her sword, Wyreema watched the Corsair get to his feet. She looked at Romulado and dipped her head to him.

"As a representative of the Windurstian guard, I am hereby authorised to hand over the dangerous felon, the Hume Corsair Pter..."

Pter jumped out and put his hand over the Mithra's mouth.

"Ah ah, let's not finish that sentence my dear..."

Wyreema pushed Pter backwards into a table, grinning as she pointed behind him. Even the Paladin Romulado smiled, as he saw the person standing behind Pter, with the rest of their companions. Pter slowly turned around and was rewarded with another punch to the face.

"WHAT?! What did I do to deserve that Ariel!?!"

Arielyanna stood there, smiling.

"You were born Pter."

Standing behind her where Anthyme, Orcrinvalkin, Lokkii and Kainvalkin, the latter tried to wipe some marks off his face. Xylia looked at his face closely.

"What happened to your face Kain? It's all scratched."

Kainvalkin looked up, a surprised look on his face. Orcrinvalkin, Lokkii and Anthyme all smiled at Kainvalkin's discomfort. The Hume White Mage sat down at a table, a sigh escaping his lips.

"It's nothing Xy."

Orcrinvalkin and Anthyme sat at the same table as Kainvalkin, as Lokkii walked towards Enkidoh, a smile on his face.

"Hey Enki... sorry about not meeting you at the crag... got... held up with Orc and the others."

Enkidoh looked at Orcrinvalkin, who smiled and waved to her.

"HEY!"

The Mithra White Mage ignored him, and had Lokkii join her at a table, the two talking softly together. Arielyanna frowned as she sipped her drink, half listening to Romulado. She knew Lasi and his sister, Dasi, would be joining them there soon. The Red Mage frowned slightly, there could be a problem when Lasi sees Enkidoh with Lokkii...

Just then the door opened and Akujunkan, Dohwa and Leod entered. With them was a hume Arielyanna hadn't seen in ages, and a smile appeared on her face. She hastily excused herself from Romulado, Wyreema and Loannthalas and approached the newcomer.

Leod noticed the scratches on Kainvalkin's face and smiled.

"What happened to you Kain?" he looked at the scratches "Kain... when a woman says No, she means No."

Orcrinvalkin and Anthyme burst out laughing as Kainvalkin sunk deeper into his chair.

Meanwhile, Akujunkan headed towards Xylia and Flowingwind, as Dohwa and Leod found Pter at the bar. She sat down next to Xylie and touched her lightly on the shoulder. The Taru looked over at the Mithra, a smile appearing on her face.

Apart from Arielyanna and Enkidoh, only Xylia knew Akujunkan's secret. 'She' was actually a male Mithra, passing as a female, to leave the Mithra homeland and journey the world. Xylia and Akujunkan always journeyed together, and have found themselves growing quite close and attached to each other.

Arielyanna hugged the newcomer, then stepped back, still smiling.

"Trixy! It's been awhile since I last heard from you, where have you been these last few months?"

The Hume Black Mage Trixy smiled.

"I've been busy over in Aht Urghan. Things there have finally started to settle down now, fewer beastman raids in Al Zhabi. So, because it was too quiet, I thought I'd come and look you up and catch up."

Arielyanna laughed as she sat down at a table, as did Trixy. As the two of them conversed together, no one noticed, that in a corner of the room, in the shadows, a Taru sat there alone. Lasi had worked all day one finding the courage he needed to ask for forgiveness from Enkidoh, and even to ask her to marry him.

He had seen her enter and her response to the Elvaan Dark Knight. He also noticed how Enkidoh and Lokkii were sitting close together, holding hands and talking quietly to themselves and his heart sank. The Taru Black Mage managed to sneak out of the tavern, and started to walk down the walkway towards Port Windurst, when two shadows loomed over him.

"Oh... excuse me..."

One of the shadows leaned down and stopped him, and as Lasi looked up, he realized who it was before him.

Nanaa Mihgo.

Which meant the other shadow was the same Dark Knight who had taken his ear over a year ago, Arielyanna's older brother and the mate of the Cat Burgular of Windurst.

The Dark Knight, Trevernous.

Nanaa Mihgo looked at the Taru closely. Normally he'd be all nervous and saying any sort of flattery to both her and her mate. Now, he wasn't and in her mind, that wasn't Lasi.

"Lasi... what happened?"

Lasi shrugged.

"Nothing... look... I've got to go... have some things I need to do in Jeuno. Tell the others and my sister, I said hi, and I'll see them later..."

The Taru walked past the two, leaving Nanaa and Trevernous to watch him leave. Trevernous wore the usual emotionless look on his face.

"He knows."

Nanaa looked at her husband.

"Mmmm?"

Trevernous turned and started to walk away from Timber Timbres.

"He knows about Enkidoh and Lokkii. Go and keep and eye on them, I'll follow Lasi."

Nanaa smiled, and folded her arms across her chest.

"As the Darrrk Knight who destrrroyed San d'Orrria, and is also wanted in Jeuno for destrrroying the docking berrrths for the airrrships?"

Trevernous stopped, looked over her shoulder at her, and winked.

"I have other jobs at my disposal. Take care and look after my sister."

Nanaa nodded, a sly grin appearing on her face.

"That I can do... for a small fee..."

Trevernous returned the smile.

"I'll get you something nice my dear."

With that said, Trevernous turned and blended into the shadows, leaving Nanaa alone. She sighed and turned on her heel and headed towards the tavern. As her hand rested on the door handle, she wondered what would happen if Trevernous was ever caught...

A smile appeared on her face as she knew the answer.

Please let me know what you think. Please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Final Fantasy XII : The Tides of Darkness**

_**Disclaimer -**_I do not own Final Fantasy XI, or anything else to do with the game. I only own the main characters (Arielyanna, Trevernous, Lasi Onasi, Pter, Romulado, Loannthalas, Dasi Onasi, Flowing Wind, Wyreema, Raido, Siflan and Sano Etano ).

The other characters who appear in this story (Akujunkan, Xylia, Enkidoh, Anthyme, Orcrinvalkin, Kainvalkin, Leod, Dohwa, are actual members from my linkshell in Final Fantasy XI (Linkshell name – Omnipresence)) are owned by their creators. These characters are on the Midgardsormr server.

All other characters are of my own creation, and are not based on any I've encountered in Final Fantasy XI.

If these characters appear in any other works of fanfiction, it is done so without their creator's permission. If you'd like to have them appear in your work, please send me an email asking for permission first.

Any italic text in ( … ) is linkshell conversation.

_**Chapter Five -**_

_**One month later...**_

The Hume Warrior, Raido, smiled as he watched the three Black Mages work. A grin appeared on his face as he looked over their work. His plan was already proceeding along nicely, and would soon be ready to move on to the next stage. One of the Black Mages, a Galka, faced him.

"It is done master... the enchantment is complete."

The other two Black Mages, Mithra and female Hume, stood in the shadows watching. Raido walked towards the table, looking over the items stacked there. Numerous rings and earrings were piled on the table, as well as some armlets and circlets. The Hume's grin broadened as he looked over them. The Galka Black Mage stood nearby, head bowed, waiting patiently. Raido glanced over his shoulder at the Galka, as the other two Black Mages stood just behind the Galka.

"You've done good work my friend... good work indeed"

Before the Galka could respond, the Mithra Black Mage cast Choke on the Galka as the Hume Black Mage casted Flare as well. The Galka died a horrific death, choking and burning at the same time. Raido looked at the remaining two Black Mages, smiling, as they stepped forward and knelt in front of him, heads bowed.

"Well done, well done indeed."

The Hume walked towards the table as Siflan entered the room. The Elvaan didn't even glance at the burnt remains of the dead Galka, or at the two females, kneeling in the room. She walked over to the table, her hand resting on the hilt of her great katana. Raido looked over at her.

"The preparations are complete?"

Siflan looked at the Hume and nodded.

"Everything is ready, the two princes, Trion and Pieuje, are awaiting your command."

Raido's smile grew even broader as he remembered how he came to have the two Elvaan princes under his control. Earlier that month, he and Siflan had met with a male Hume Black Mage, who had found a way to take control of someone, via a certain enchantment on an object which the person is wearing.

The Hume Warrior was impressed with how that Black Mage had managed to create such an enchantment. However, he wasn't impressed enough to keep the Black Mage alive AFTER he had enchanted the two items Raido had taken from his old friend, Sano Etano.

He had presented the enchanted Trump Crown to Prince Trion and the enchanted Monster Signa to Prince Pieuje, when he had informed them of an assassination attempt against both the princes, by the same Black Mage who had enchanted the items in the first place.

Having thus made his way into the two princes good graces, he proceeded with his plan. By using the amulet the first Black Mage had, he manipulated the two princes into taking the San d'Orian throne for themselves, with him pulling their strings.

Now, a month later, after having the enchantment process completed numerous times on numerous items, he grinned evilly. The two princes had ordered that all Temple Knights, Royal Knights and all Adventurers of San d'Orian origin be presented with a special item, signifying them as San d'Orian.

Raido walked towards the barred window, opening it and looking out over Northern San d'Oria.

"Soon... Soon, I'll have revenge upon the other countries, for their failure in saving Tavnazia from the Beastmen..."

Siflan watched Raido warily, as the two female Black Mages, had crawled towards Raido, kneeling at his feet. Sunlight from the open window, shone on to the enchanted circlets around their foreheads, as Raido laughed. He turned his gaze onto the Chateau d'Oraguille, arms folded across his chest.

"Already I've beaten you Trevernous... San d'Orian's will pay for what did... and when they and the whole world know the depth of their crime, that's when I'll come for you..."

**Elsewhere -**

The Mithra Samurai, Dohwa, sighed to herself as she dismounted from her Chocobo, in front of the gates to Southern San d'Oria. She readjusted her sword, and walked forward.. only to find her way blocked. The massive gates leading into Southern San d'Oria were closed, and the two Elvaan gate guards had their weapons drawn and raised at her.

Cautiously, Dohwa took two steps backwards, holding her arms forward, the palms held upwards.

"Good day... I've an appointment with the retired Knight, Balasiel."

One of the gate guards advanced on her menacingly.

"No admittance allowed. Leave... or suffer the consequences."

Dohwa glanced at the gate guards, nodding her head slowly.

"I understand. Could you at least pass on a message to Balasiel for me please?"

The guard's face remained blank as he spoke.

"No admittance allowed. Leave... or suffer the consequences."

The Mithran Samurai nodded her head, then turned and walked away from the gate, as the two guards resumed their original positions. Dohwa had retreated back towards the city wall, examining the cracks. The San d'Orians hadn't bothered with repairing the damage to the outside walls, after what had happened over a year ago. As she walked along the wall, she ran her hand along the surface, feeling the cracks.

She stopped and sat down, leaning against the wall and waited patiently for nightfall. She intended to sneak into the city and get some information as to what was happening here. The Mithra looked over at two adventurers who rode up, one was a Elvaan, who wore the same blank look on her face as the two gate guards. Her companion, a Galka dismounted, and both the female Elvaan and Galka were allowed into the city.

Dohwa frowned, then faced the wall. Tracing one of the cracks with her fingers, she dug into one of the cracks with her right hand, and then reached for a higher crack with her left hand. Slowly, she scaled the wall of Southern San d'Oria. She reached the rampart, and lithly slipped over the edge, landing lightly on her feet.

Sticking to the shadows, she made her way along the rampart, stopping as she heard the sound of footsteps. Throwing herself over the rampart, she dug her fingers into the edge of the ramparts and flattened herself against the wall. An Elvaan knight walked along the battlements, without even looking in her direction.

The Mithra Samurai was about to pull herself up, when she noticed the rope dangling from the edge. Grasping it with one hand, she let go of the battlements and slid down to the ground. Letting go of the rope, she darted along the edge of the wall, heading towards the residential area in Southern San d'Oria.

Heading along the path, sticking to the shadows, Dohwa made her way to a staircase and crept inside. She climbed the staircase, and came to a junction, with two corridors leading away. Cautiously she approached the edge of the wall, leaning carefully to the side. She saw movement in one corridor, so she darted quickly down the other corridor.

She found herself near the edge of a wooden walkway, one she remembered which led the way to the Knight, Balasiel's quarters. Dohwa stepped onto the walkway gingerly, as she heard the sound of more footsteps. Quickly she made her way over the walkway, down the short hallway, then across another walkway, to stand in front of a wooden door.

Just as she was about to lightly knock on the door, it opened and she was pulled into the room, the door shutting quickly and quietly. The Mithra whirled and saw a young Elvaan male, wearing Paladin attire, standing in front of the door. He motioned for her to enter the dwelling, while he stood near the door, keeping watch.

Dohwa turned and walked down the short corridor and came to a room, with a large leatherbound chair near the fireplace. Sitting in the chair was an elderly Elvaan, Dohwa recognized as Balasiel. Also, in the room was a male Hume Ninja and a Galka Dragoon. The latter two watching her closely as the Paladin from the other room entered. He looked over at the Ninja.

"Door's secured again. If those zombies try to enter, we'll have plenty of time to get out of here."

The Ninja nodded as he studied Dohwa.

"You're the Mithra Sir Balasiel told us about... Dohwa, yes?"

Dohwa looked this Ninja up and down, then nodded slightly.

"I am Dohwa."

The Galka smirked thinly, as he picked up a flask of liquid and brought it to his lips.

"Looks like we've got a cautious kitty here, eh?"

The Paladin looked at the Galka, as the Dragoon drank from the flask.

"In these times, it's best to be cautious."

Dohwa, meanwhile, had made her way over to the elderly Elvaan.

"Sir Balasiel, I have arrived at your request. What is it you would have me do?"

Balasiel looked up at the Mithra, as he removed a scroll from the folds of the robe her wore and handed it to her.

"Take... this scroll... give it... give it to the... Star Sibyl... of Windurst... She... She'll know what... to do..."

Dohwa gingerly accepted the scroll, and then secreted it away on her person, as the Ninja stepped forward.

"Sir Balasiel, what is your command?"

Balasiel motioned weakly for the Hume, Galaka and Elvaan to stand before him. He looked at them, with a look of genuine pride on his elderly features.

"You three... swore an oath... to the King... of San... d'Oria... He bade you three... to follow... my commands... my time... is near an end... I would have it... the three of you... follow this Mithra... keep her safe... The Star Sibyl... must know... what is happening... here..."

The Paladin frowned slightly, as the Galka shifted nervously.

"Sir Balasiel... Are orders are..."

The Ninja spoke up quickly.

"Your orders will be obeyed. We shall accompany Dohwa back to Windurst, as she presents the scroll to the Star Sibyl. Afterwards..."

Balasiel smiled sadly.

"Afterwards... assist the Star Sibyl... in whatever way... you can... this, this pretender... must be... stopped... not just... for San d'Oria's sake... but the world's..."

Before anything else could said, large thumping noises could be heard. The Galka hissed as he looked down the corridor to the door.

"Dammit... they're here."

The Ninja nodded slowly as he looked at Balasiel.

"Sir..."

Balasiel looked at the Ninja.

"Remember... your oath... Arathios... My honour...

The Hume Ninja named Arathios, nodded slowly as he drew one of his Wakizashi's.

"My honour is my life..."

As soon as he finished those words, he quickly slit Balasiel's throat, sparring the old Elvaan death at the hands of the pretenders. Dohwa, the Paladin and Dragoon looked at Arathios as he sheathed his weapon.

"He gave me clear instructions... when the time came..."

The Paladin nodded.

"You did what had to be done..."

The Dragoon pushed all three of them towards the rear of the room, where Arathios opened a hidden door.

"This will lead directly into the Chocobo stables. There, we can borrow four Chocobo's and leave here."

Dohwa looked at Arathios, then the Paladin and Dragoon.

"Considering I've just met the three of you, I only know the name of you," she said as she motioned at Arathios "Your companions?"

The Paladin frowned, as the thumping noises were accompanied by the sound of wood starting to split.

"Do we have to do this now?"

Dohwa sighed, as the Dragonn flexed his right arm and spoke.

"You already now Arathios, the Elvaan is Athmis, and me, I'm Portos. You are Dohwa, the one we've been assigned to escort to Windurst." he smiled "There, introductions have been made, now let's get out of here!"

No sooner had they disappeared down the tunnel, and sealed the door, the front door erupted as Siflan entered the dwelling. The Mithra Black Mage next to her, kept her head bowed as the Elvaan Samruai looked at the the dead Elvaan slumped in the only chair in the room. The Samurai glanced over the whole room, before facing the detachment of Temple Knights, Raido placed under her command.

"Fan out. Search and Destroy."

The Temple Knights nodded, then left the room, leaving Siflan and the Mithra Black Mage alone. While the Samurai thought to herself, the Mithra had located the hidden door.

"Mistress Siflan... the intruders left through this tunnel." she sniffed "Seems to head towards the Chocobo Stables."

Siflan turned on her heel, and vacated the room.

"Destroy it Acacia."

The Mithra Black Mage, Acacia, smiled as she cast Flare down the tunnel, then, once she was at the door to the dwelling, casted Flare again. The flames quickly ate away at the old drapes and other furnishings in the dwelling. Acacia's smile broadened as she cast Blizzard, causing the flames to die away.

Meanwhile, at the Chocobo stables, a group of eight San d'Orians lay slumped on the ground, unconscious, as Raido entered the stables, his Hume Black mage, Shannon, standing next to him.

"Master... your orders..."

Raido looked down at one of the slumped Chocobo handlers, as he motioned to Shannon. The Black Mage cast Choke on the handler, and as Raido watched with glee, the spell brought about that handlers death. Raido glared at the two princes, Trion and Pieuje, as Shannon recast Choke on both of them. The two princes fell to the ground, clutching their throats and gasping for breath.

Raido's gaze was icy cold as he spoke to them.

"I want those... escapees.. brought back here, dead or alive!" he started to walk pass them, then stopped "I'd prefer, dead."

Raido left the stables, as Shannon giggled softly to herself, then dropped the spell on the two princes. The princes and the remaining handlers struggled to their feet, to carry out the orders of their master. A group of five Temple Knights mounted Chocobos and headed off after Dohwa and her group.

In the shadows near the Chocobo Stables, a shadowy figure stood there, watching the group of enslaved Temple Knights leave, as the rest of the enslaved populace went about their master's orders. A dry chuckle escaped his lips as he turned and blended into the darkness.

**Deaths-Head -**Sorry about the wait, had a few computer problems. Anywayz, please R&R. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Final Fantasy XII : The Tides of Darkness**

_**Disclaimer -**_I do not own Final Fantasy XI or the world portrayed in it. I do, however, own the following characters – Arielyanna, Trevernous, Pter, Romulado, Loannthalas, Dasi, Lasi, Flowing Wind and Wyreema. Also the characters – Raido, Siflan, Acacia and Shannon are characters of my creation as well.

The characters – Akujunkan, Enkidoh, Xylia, Leod, Kainvalkin and Orcrinvalkin are actual members of the Linkshell I'm a member of, on the Midgardsormr server of Final Fantasy XI.

The characters – Naji and Ayame are owned by Square Enix (SE).

Any italised text between ( ... ) is linkshell chat.

Any italised text between ) ... ( is the character's own thoughts.

_**Chapter Six -**_

_**Port Jeuno -**_

It had been a month since the reunion party in Windurst, and Pter and Romulado were waiting patiently for the airship to Kazham. The Elvaan smiled as he watched the Hume Corsair absentmindedly rubbing his cheek from where Arielyanna had struck him, the night before she left Windurst.

Romulado sighed to himself as he readjusted his swordbelt. He and Pter were to head to Norg for a meeting with the pirate leader Gilgamesh. Apparently he had some information about the strange going ons in San d'Oria.

Both he and Pter were requested by the Star Sibyl of Windurst to retrieve this information. Pter looked over at Romulado, as he sat on the dock, playing with his daggers.

"Tell me once again why the Star Sibyl wanted us to do this mission? Why not Akujunkan, or even Enkidoh? They're Windurstian... I'm Bastokan and you're San d'Orian... why us?"

Romulado looked at him, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I must admit, I was a little surprised about being asked to do this mission... considering our current allegiances." he folded his arm across his chest "Still, considering that we aren't Windurstian, that could be the reason."

Pter frowned.

"Because we're not known as Windurstian's... which means that anyone with ill intent towards Windurst..."

Romulado nodded slowly.

"The Star Sibyl wants to be cautious, and with all the rumours coming out of San d'Oria, it is prudent to gather as much information as possible."

Pter stretched his arms above his head, and stifled a yawn.

"I turned down a presidential request, to return to Bastok for this mission Rom..." he shrugged "All things considered, I'd rather work for the Star Sibyl, than for President Karst."

The Elvaan Paladin smiled.

"It could be worse my friend... Bastok could be ruled like San d'Oria, a King who just sits on his throne, while his ministers bicker amongst themselves and his two sons plotting and scheming to take control."

Pter was about to respond, when the airship touched down in the water and made it's way to the dock. The Corsair stood and dusted his trousers, and looked back at Romulado.

"Well... our ship is here... let's go and get this mission over and done with."

Romulado took one more look around the dock, before following Pter aboard the airship. His own private thoughts about his homeland and what may be happening there. He just hoped that the information that Gilgamesh had, wasn't as dark as he feared.

_**In Jugner Forest -**_

Orcrinvalkin snarled to himself as he slew another Funguar.

"Stupid bugs! Why don't they do the world a big favour, and let me kill them without putting up a fight!"

The rest of the party frowned to themselves as they watched him. They had just arrived in Jugner Forest, via Jeuno and Batalia Downs. Leod, one of the party members looked over at the party leader, the Hume Ninja and Iron Musketeer, Ayame.

"Well, I'd say apart from some mindless killing, by a mindless Galka," he ignored Orcrinvalkin's snide comment "we made a successful arrival here."

Ayame nodded as she took note of their current surroundings.

"So it would seem Leod, so it would seem." she looked at the other members, noting two were missing "Where's Arielyanna and Kainvalkin?"

Orcrinvalkin snorted and folded his arms across his chest.

"Knowing Kain, he's probably gone and gotten himself into trouble and Ariel went to bail him out."

Naji, sword held ready as he looked around them, spoke.

"I think they went to scout ahead. Make sure nothing was lying in wait for us... or something."

Orcrinvalkin growled softly.

"It's the something... I swear, when I next see that scrawny little White Mage, I'm gonna make him scream for another White Mage to help him!"

Leod shook his head, then looked at Ayame.

"Arielyanna is a competent warrior and mage. She knows how important this mission is, and wouldn't do anything jeopardize it's success."

Ayame took the information in, and motioned for the others to follow.

"I see. The President's aide, Lucius, recommended her for this mission, so he must have faith in her and her abilities." she started off after Arielyanna and Kainvalkin "Still, scouting ahead is a wise course of action."

As the four companions made their way through Jugner Forest, a San d'Orian Ranger watched them from his vantage point. He held his linkpearl and spoke over it to his leader, the self styled Emperor of San d'Oria, Emperor Raido.

( _My liege, intruders are making their way to La Theine Plateau. They have the bearing of Bastokans to them..._ )

In the Chateau d'Oraguille, sitting on a elaborate throne, Emperor Raido sneered with contempt at the news his Ranger told him. He glared at Siflan, Shannon and Acacia.

"I want one of you to intercept this group and bring them back here for questioning. If that pompous fool Karst sent them, I want to know what they were told and what they were sent to find out."

Shannon giggled softly to herself as Acacia spoke to their lord.

"My Emperor... what if we were to capture and then send them back to Bastok, wearing one of..." she motioned at the circlet one of the guards were wearing.

Raido grinned evilly.

"Not a bad idea my dear... not a bad idea at all..." he stood up from his throne "Go, and bring them here... alive... for now..."

_**La Theine Plateau -**_

Kainvalkin sighed to himself as he readjusted his Traveller's hat and looked at the female Hume Red Mage next to him.

"Well Ariel... looks like the path is clear all the way to West Ronfaure."

Arielyanna wore a cautious look on her face, as she readjusted her custom made gloves, and then her Garish Tunic.

"This is too easy Kain... I've got a bad feeling about this."

Orcrinvalkin laughed out loud.

"You worry too much Ariel! The San d'Orian scum will fall beneath my sword if they even get the idea in their empty elvaan, san d'orian heads!"

Leod and Kainvalkin both rolled their eyes, as Naji himself seemed to echo the same sentiments as Orcrinvalkin. Ayame walked over and stood next to Arielyanna.

"What do you think Red Mage?"

Arielyanna frowned.

"Think about it, we've had no official word from San d'Oria, only rumour and gossip. All envoys which have been sent here, have been turned away." she also looked down the edge of the ravine "Also, considering our current position here, near Ordelle's Caves..."

Ayame nodded as she looked around them. To the north, west and east of them were rocky hills and behind them the ravine. Arielyanna gripped her Centurion's sword tightly and nodded towards the north.

"Ayame... If I was going to spring an ambush...,"

She drew her sword, as Ayame and the others drew their own weapons as San d'Orian Royal Knights appeared on top of the rocky hills, their weapons drawn. A Mithra Black Mage looked contemptuously at the group and sneered.

"If I were you, I'd surrender.. if you want to continue to live that is..."

Ayame looked over the San d'Orian troops, her own weapons held ready.

"We retreat... Ordelle's Caves..."

Orcrinvalkin roared in defiance.

"RETREAT?! NEVER! I'LL SEND THESE SAN D'ORIAN SCUM TO THEIR GRAVES IN PIECES!!"

Kainvalkin swallowed as he held his Yew Wand ready.

"Uhh... guys... we're seriously outnumbered here..."

Leod held his Bandit's gun drawn and loaded to fire as he backed towards the path leading to the caves.

"I agree with Kain... discretion is the better part of valor."

Naji stood next to Orcrinvalkin.

"We're Bastokans! I'm with Orcrinvalkin, let's make these guys pay!"

Orcrinvalkin laughed as he swung his greatsword above his head.

"Ha ha! Naji, stay with me, and you won't get lost!"

The Galka Dark Knight and Hume Iron Musketeer charged the San d'Orian line, as Ayame hissed.

"Damn Naji! I'd expect this from Orcrinvalkin, but not Naji!"

Kainvalkin sighed as he proceeded to cast Protectra, while Ayame cast Utsusemi : Ichi on herself. Leod sighed to himself and was about to fire, as Arielyanna glanced down the path. She grimaced as she saw more Royal Knights heading towards them, weapons drawn.

She then made her decision.

Throwing down her weapons, she raised both her arms in the air and shouted out to Black Mage.

"CALL THEM OFF! WE SURRENDER!"

Ayame and the others looked at her with disbelief on their faces, as the Royal Knights approached them. Kainvalkin, was the first of the companions to drop his weapons, and stood next Arielyanna. He spoke softly to her.

"I hope you know what you're doing..."

A slight sigh escaped her lips, as the others grudgingly dropped their weapons and raised their arms.

"I do Kain... I do..."

The Mithra Black Mage laughed, in a haughty tone.

"My, my, you spies certainly are co-operative. However, to ensure your continued co-operation..."

She cast Sleepga on the group, causing them to fall to the ground in a crumpled heap. She smiled as her soldiers tied them up and retrieved their weapons.

"Now this is better..." she faced the Royal Knight next to her "Back to the Chateau, I'm certain Emperor Raido will want to... 'question'... these spies personally... and I want to be there when he does."

_**Deaths-Head -**_Please R&R. Next Chapter is a little shocking... You've been warned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Final Fantasy XII : The Tides of Darkness**

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own Final Fantasy XI or the world portrayed in it. I do, however, own the following characters – Arielyanna, Trevernous, Pter, Romulado, Loannthalas, Dasi, Lasi, Flowing Wind and Wyreema. Also the characters – Raido, Siflan, Acacia, Shannon, Gleamingblade and Baldur are characters of my creation as well.

The characters – Akujunkan, Enkidoh, Xylia, Leod, Kainvalkin and Orcrinvalkin are actual members of the Linkshell I'm a member of, on the Midgardsormr server of Final Fantasy XI.

The characters – Nanaa Mihgo, Bope Greso, Naji, Ayame, Lucius, Star Sibyl and President Karst are owned by Square Enix (SE).

Any italised text between ( ... ) is linkshell chat.

Any italised text between ) ... ( is the character's own thoughts.

_**Chapter 7 -**_

_**Windurst Woods -**_

Enkidoh sighed to herself as she readjusted the corsage in her hair once again, and looked at her reflection in the fountain. She smiled to herself, today was the day. Of course, she would of liked for her friends to be there, especially Arielyanna, however as this was more of a spur of the moment decision she and Lokkii had made, only Akujunkan and Xylia would be in attendence.

She looked at Xylia who smiled at her Mithra friend.

"Enki, you look beautiful."

Enkidoh blushed as she once again smoothed down the front of her wedding dress.

"I knew one day this would happen Xy... just not like this."

The Taru White Mage smiled as she leaned against the fountain.

"Well, when two people are in love, eventually they marry. Besides, you and Lokkii are a nice couple."

The Mithra blushed even more and bowed her head, smiling to herself. Akujunkan approached them, smiling.

"Well Enki, Lokkii and the Star Sibyl are waiting for you at the location... let's not keep them waiting eh?"

Enkidoh nodded, as she headed towards the Chocobo stables, where her own special breed of Chocobo was waiting. A very rare, pure white Chocobo, was being held by one of the Chocogirls, resplendent in the ornamental saddle and harness. There were two other Chocogirls there, each holding a Chocobo, one for Xylia, the other for Akujunkan.

The three mounted their Chocobos as Akujunkan led the way to Starfall hill, in West Sarutabaruta. As they made their way to the wedding site, another Chocobo came bounding along after them. Xylia smiled as she recognized the rider.

"Looks like Wyreema got permission to attend."

Enkidoh, Akujunkan and Xylia waited patiently as the Mithran Warrior rode towards them. She smiled and waved to them.

"Looks like my airship managed to get me here in the nick of time!"

Xylia laughed as Enkidoh smiled.

"I'm glad you could make it Wyreema."

Wyreema chuckled.

"Hey Enki, firstly we're all friends. Secondly, it's not every day a friend of mine gets herself married, and thirdly I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

Akujunkan smiled.

"Well, let's get this show underway. I'm sure Enki can't wait for her wedding night..."

The Bride blushed bright red, as Xylia scolded Akujunkan lightly and Wyreema laughed again. The wedding group continued on their way to Starfall hill, where Enkidoh gasped in surprise. Standing there with the Star Sibyl, her guards and Lokkii, was Loannthalas, Dasi, Flowing Wind, Romulado, Pter and some other Linkshell members. Even the Dark Knight Trevernous's wife, Nanaa Mihgo was there, lounging in a chair one of her Mithra companions had brought. She stopped playing with her dagger and smiled at Enkidoh, as the Mithran White Mage dismounted from her Chocobo.

As Akujunkan and Xylia took their positions, Enkidoh faced Lokkii and the Star Sibyl as she walked towards them, a big smile on her face. She stopped in front of the Star Sibyl, Lokkii by her side, as the leader of Windurst began the ceremony.

Nanaa Mihgo stifled a yawn as the ceremony continued, her own wedding ceremony to Trevernous was nothing special like this. In her mind simple is better. Her assistant, Bopa Greso, leaned down close to her.

"There's a problem."

Nanaa frowned slightly, and devoted her whole attention to what Bopa had to say.

"Continue."

The Mithra swallowed.

"Just received word from the operative in Bastok. Seems Karst, contrary to his outspoken pacifistic ways, did indeed send a small group of adventurer's to infiltrate San d'Oria, to gather information about what is happening there."

Nanaa stroked her chin as she listened.

"Hmmm... sounds like something Lucius would do. I can't imagine Karst coming up with the idea to send a scouting party like that."

Bopa nodded.

"Indeed. The Iron Musketeer, Ayame, was placed in command of the group. The rest of the party included another Iron Musketeer named Naji, a Galka Dark Knight called Orcrinvalkin, Leod a Hume Ranger, the party White Mage is a hume named Kainvalkin and a Hume Red Mage..."

Nanaa's ears twitched and she glanced at Bopa.

"Arielyanna."

Bopa nodded again.

"Yes. According to the operative, the party made it's way to La Theine Plateau, but were ambushed near Ordelle's Caves. The operative suspects that the whole party has been taken to San d'Oria, and most probably being interrogated as we speak."

Nanaa frowned as she faced Enkidoh and Lokkii. She knew how close Arielyanna and Enkidoh are, and even though a part of her wanted to inform the White Mage about her friend's current situation, she decided not to. She spoke to Bopa in a quiet voice.

"Get Gleamingblade and Baldur, they should still be in Norg with Gilgamesh... I want them to break into the Chateau d'Oraguille, and rescue that group immediately. While they are there, to get as much information as possible. I want to know what's happening there, and I want that information yesterday!"

Bopa nodded, then quickly headed off, as Nanaa turned back to watch the ceremony, her good nature having completely faded away.

)_This doesn't look good. However, with only rumour and gossip running around concerning San d'Oria's current situation, it's not wise to go rushing in. I would've expected better of Lucius, still, one can not help but admire his resourcefulness._(

Enkidoh and Lokkii had finished their vows to each other, and with the Star Sibyl announcing them as husband and wife, the two kissed sealing their bond of devotion and love to each other. The others there were clapping and applauding the newlyweds, as Nanaa Mihgo's frown grew deeper.

)_Trevernous, where are you? Trouble is abound here, and I could really do with you being here with me..._(

As Enkidoh and Lokkii walked towards their Chocobo's, the White Mage caught a glimpse of the dark look on the Cat Burglar's face, and, after speaking quietly to Lokki, approached Nanaa. The Cat Burglar motioned for Enkidoh to follow her to the side, away from the group.

As soon as the two were apart from the others, Enkidoh stopped Nanaa.

"What's wrong? You've heard something?"

Nanaa nodded slowly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Bastok sent a party to investigate the rumours about San d'Oria. On their way there, they were ambushed by a San d'Orian battle group. The current whereabouts of the Bastokans isn't known, but I suspect they're imprisoned in the dungeons under the Chateau d'Oraguille."

Enkidoh frowned, her happiness starting to fade away.

"Do you know who was in the party from Bastok?"

Nanaa nodded slowly.

"I do, two Iron Musketeers, a Dark Knight, a Ranger, White Mage and..."

Enkidoh gasped loudly, causing her husband and the others to look over at Enkidoh and Nanaa. The Cat Burglar studied the White Mage as the others drew near, the Elvaan Dark Knight comforting his wife. He looked at Nanaa Mihgo.

"What's going on?"

Nanaa Mihgo sighed and repeated what Bopa Greso told her. She studied the faces of the people there, taking particular note of the look on the Star Sibyl's face. The Corsair, Pter looked at Akujunkan, drawing his own Bandit's Gun, checking it closely

"Aku... can you teleport me to the Crag of Dem?"

Akujunkan faced the Corsair, as Flowing Wind and the others joined him.

"You sure about this Pter?"

Before Pter could respond, Nanaa spoke up.

"I've already set in motion a rescue attempt. No need for you all to go rushing into harm's way."

Loannthalas faced the Mithra Thief.

"Unlike you, we do not intend to sit here, while our friends are in danger!"

Lokkii and Enkidoh shared a look and nodded to each other as Enkidoh started to cast Teleport Dem, when Nanaa cleared her throat. The Mithra White Mage faced Nanaa Mihgo, anger in her eyes.

"Nanaa, we have to go and help them..."

Nanaa Mihgo sighed to herself, and removed from her pocket a coal black linkpearl. Enkidoh relaxed her posture slightly as she recognized the linkpearl in the Cat Burglar's hand.

"Trevernous..."

Nanaa nodded slightly as she focused her thoughts. She frowned slightly and looked intently at the linkpearl. Her brow knitted in thought she as concentrated again... and received no response. Cursing she drew another linkpearl and sent her thoughts to her assistant. A frown appeared on her face, from what she was told.

The Star Sibyl then spoke in a soft, gentle voice.

"Have no fear... you're friends will be safe. I have foreseen it."

Enkidoh and the other Windurstians faced their leader, while the non Windurstians wore looks of skepticism. The Star Sibyl faced Nanaa Mihgo.

"Your Husband will return to your side in due time." she proceeded to where her Chocobo was waiting "Dark times are coming, but there are those who will stand against the coming darkness."

Enkidoh frowned as thoughts ran in her mind. She looked at her husband and smiled sadly.

"Looks like we picked a bad day to do this..."

Lokkii put his arm around her shoulders.

"I promised to stay by your side Enki... I intend to honour that vow."

As Enkidoh and her husband faced each other, the others were talking amongst themselves. The Hume Corsair, Pter stood to the side, a worried look on his face.

) _Ariel... please be safe..._ (

_**Below the Chateau d'Oraguille -**_

Arielyanna groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She tried to move her arm, but found it was tied to the wall. She tried to move her other arm and found that it was tied to the wall as well. The Red Mage glanced around the room and saw her companions were all tied against the wall as well.

The door opened and in walked three Elvaan Knights, followed by the Mithra Black Mage who had captured her and her friends. Behind the Mithra was a male Hume, wearing royal robes. Arielyanna's eyes narrowed as she stared at him.

"Well, look what the Mithra dragged in... a Hume with delusions of grandeur."

The Mithra Black Mage cast Choke on Arielyanna, as the Hume smiled. He waited, and then nodded at the Mithra, who ended the spells effect. He smiled as the Red Mage gasped for breath.

"Well, it seems you Bastokan spies aren't students of manners now..."

Arielyanna glanced at him, swallowing.

"And who are you supposed to be... the ruler of San d'Oria now?"

He smiled and bowed.

"I am Emperor Raido of San d'Oria... and you are a spy. Tell me what you and your friends here are looking for, and I may let you live."

The Red Mage narrowed her eyes and spat in his face.

"Why don't you go and suck face with a Malboro!"

Raido wiped the spittle from his face with one hand, and drew a dagger with his other hand.

"Temper, temper my dear.. behaviour like this will get you punished..."

He stopped in front of her, grasping her face tightly and with the tip of his dagger he traced it along Arielyanna's forehead.

"You know, you are a beautiful woman... I could get to like you... if you weren't so disobedient..."

The Red Mage grimaced as he ran the dagger over her left cheek.

"I would never, want to be near a carrion spawn like you! I'd rather be dead!"

Raido smiled as he removed the dagger from her face.

"You know, you have very pretty eyes... very pretty indeed..." an evil smile appeared on his face "A woman like you needs to take care of herself..."

With a slash of his arm, the dagger bit deep into her right eyebrow, continuing down, destroying her right eye and leaving a bloody trail across that side of her face. Her scream woke the others from their magic induced sleep. Kainvalkin gasping in horror at Arielyanna's face. He struggled in his bonds as he yelled at Raido.

"YOU BASTARD! TRY THAT ON ME!"

Raido smiled as he walked over to his Mithra Black Mage, who handed him a circlet.

"My, my, these Bastokans certainly are a noisy lot aren't they. Still, we have ways of getting information from you."

He stopped in front of Orcrinvalkin, who wore a deathgrin on his face as he stared at Raido.

"I'm gonna enjoy killing you... slowly and in immense pain..."

Raido laughed an evil laugh.

"You must be a real barrel of laughs, when you can move. However, I've just had a particularly evil thought." he grinned as he placed the circlet on Orcrinvalkin's head "I do hope you will indulge me."

The Galka Dark Knight flexed his muscles, causing the chains that held him against the wall to creak ominously. Raido stroked the pendent around his neck, and Orcrinvalkin ceased to move, and wore a blank expression on his face.

"Acacia, release him."

The Mithra Black Mage produced a key from her robes and unlocked the Galka's bindings. Orcrinvalkin stepped forward, then fell to bended knee in front of Raido, his head bowed. Raido laughed, as the others gasped. Arielyanna grimaced.

"So... that's how you control the San d'Orians... how pathetic..."

Raido glanced over his shoulder at her, and grinned.

"I think it's time to re-educate you my dear... the hard way."

The circlet around Orcrinvalkin's head glowed briefly as he stood and approached Arielyanna. As he stood in front of her, the Red Mage taunted Raido again.

"Oh... you're a real man aren't you. Sending others to do your dirty work! Calling you scum would be an insult to scum itself!"

Raido's response was savage. The Galka Dark Knight, being manipulated by Raido himself, raised his right arm and hit the Red Mage in the face with a closed fist. Raido grinned as the Galka proceeded to punch Arielyanna continuously.

As Kainvalkin, Leod and Naji shouted at Orcrinvalkin to stop, Ayame glared at Raido. He laughed loudly as Orcrinvalkin continued punching the Red Mage. The Bastokan Ninja snarled.

"Damn you! What do you want!"

Raido smiled and stopped Orcrinvalkin's assault on Arielyanna. The Red Mage hung limply on the wall, blood pouring down the right side of her face and from her mouth. Raido nodded at Acacia, who smiled and cast Thunder on Orcrinvalkin, destroying the circlet.

The Galka blinked rapidly, then saw in front of him the beaten Red Mage. He looked at his hands, and saw the blood caked on them, as his eyes went wide with shock. Raido smiled as Acacia cast Gravity on the Galka, the spells effect forcing the Galka to be pinned to the floor.

Raido walked over to Ayame, grasping her face.

"Now, tell me why you are here... and please, be truthful. Otherwise, I'll have our Galka friend start his little hobby again on that Red Mage."

Orcrinvalkin growled as rage ran through his body. Struggling against the weight being pressed down upon him, he managed to get to his knees. The Mithra Black Mage struck the Galka in the side of his head with her staff, destroying the weapon, but rendering Orcrinvalkin unconscious. Raido smiled and faced Ayame.

"My question my dear... I'm waiting for an answer."

Ayame swallowed, and was about to respond when once again, Arielyanna managed to speak.

"Ayame... tell... tell... him... nothing..."

Raido faced the Red Mage and threw his dagger, the blade biting into Arielyanna's left thigh, spilling more of her blood. Kainvalkin was struggling madly in his bonds, then glared at Raido. Then someone spoke.

"You want to know why we're here? Fine! We were sent to find out what's going on here!"

Ayame looked at the speaker.

"Naji! No!"

Raido smiled as he clapped his hands together.

"Finally, there's a spy here, who knows proper courtesy." he walked over to the young Iron Musketeer "So, you were sent here to find out what's going on, hmmm? And let me guess, that fool Karst sent you, right?"

Naji wore a proud look on his face.

"I am an Iron Musketeer, I follow the orders given to me by President Karst and..."

He didn't get to finish his words, as Raido, with another dagger, had thrust it deep into the left side of Naji's chest. Directly in his heart. The young Iron Musketeer gasped, blood bubbling forth on his lips, as his head slumped forward, dead.

Raido smiled as he saw the looks of outraged horror on the faces of his prisoners. He held his hand out towards Acacia, who handed him another circlet. He approached Ayame with it and placed it on her head.

"Now, I want to verify what that young man said. This circlet will make you tell me everything..."

Leod snarled at him.

"Why didn't you use that before?! Instead of torturing our friend!"

Raido smiled as he faced Leod, engaging the spell on the circlet.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Ayame's face wore a blank expression as Raido faced her.

"Now... tell me why you are here..."

_**Deaths-Head -**_Please R&R. The next chapter should be ready in a week or so.


	8. Chapter 8

**Final Fantasy XI : The Tides of Darkness**

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own Final Fantasy XI or the world portrayed in it. I do, however, own the following characters – Arielyanna, Trevernous, Pter, Romulado, Loannthalas, Dasi, Lasi, Flowing Wind and Wyreema. Also the characters – Raido, Siflan, Acacia, Shannon, Gleamingblade and Baldur are characters of my creation as well.

The characters – Akujunkan, Enkidoh, Xylia, Leod, Dazrahe, Dohwa, Kainvalkin, Ardara and Orcrinvalkin are actual members of the Linkshell I'm a member of, on the Midgardsormr server of Final Fantasy XI.

The characters – Nanaa Mihgo, Bope Greso, Naji, Ayame, Lucius, Star Sibyl and President Karst are owned by Square Enix (SE).

Any italised text between ( ... ) is linkshell chat.

Any italised text between ) ... ( is the character's own thoughts.

_**Chapter 8 –**_

The Mithra Warrior, Wyreema, looked at her companion, a young Mithra Monk who had collapsed panting to the ground, and smiled.

"You've made it through the Meriphataud Mountain range and Sauromongue Champaign Ardara. How do you feel?"

The young Mithra panted softly to herself as she raised her head to face her superior.

"I'm... I'm glad that's done..." she raised herself to her feet "Whenever I want to head to Jeuno again, do I...?"

Wyreema chuckled.

"No... I'll take you to Upper Jeuno, to the Chocobo Stables so you can get your Chocobo License."

Ardara smiled and nodded, as Wyreema turned and entered Port Jeuno. No sooner had they entered, when a voice called out to them. The two Mithra faced the speaker, a smile spreading on the elder Mithra's face.

"Dazrahe! It's been six months since I last saw you, where've you been?"

The Elvaan Red Mage, Dazrahe, smiled as she walked over and embraced her friend.

"You know me Wyreema... just going where the wind takes me."

Wyreema laughed as she stepped back and looked at her friend. A grin appeared on her face.

"Sounds like you Daz, a freespirit."

Dazrahe chuckled, and folded her arms across her chest.

"A freespirit I may be, but the wind has blown me here..." she looked around and frowned "These are bad times."

Wyreema nodded and looked around them as well. Fear was hanging in the air, thick and dense. All the people wore nervous expressions on their faces, huddled together in groups whispering to themselves. Jeuno guards were out in force, keeping a stern eye on things and watching everyone.

Ardara glanced around, as she walked over to the Auction House. She had just started to look through some of the weapons on offer, when her ears picked up the conversation two others were having next to her. Even as young as she is, Ardara knew to pretend to keep looking over the merchandise, as she listened to the Elvaan and Galka talk.

The Elvaan spoke in a quiet tone.

"I'm telling you it was weird... a mixed group of adventurer's were ambushed somewhere near Xarcabard... By a group of San d'Orians..."

The Galka frowned.

"Been hearing lots of weird things... concerning San d'Oria..." he looked around, then faced his partner "Talk says there's a new ruler in San d'Oria... one who's ousted the royal family and taken control."

The Elvaan sighed and stepped back from the counter.

"This sounds bad my friend... I'm willing to wager, that soon... soon it will happen again..."

Ardara's eyes went wide, as she manged to barely restrain her shock, and walk calmly away from the Auction House towards Wyreema and Dazrahe. The two stopped their conversation as Ardara approached them, Wyreema taking note of the young Mithra's face.

"What's wrong?"

Ardara looked at the two, swallowed nervously, and then repeated to them what she had heard. Dazrahe and Wyreema both frowned.

"War... Twenty years ago, the Crystal War ended... now, it's reared it's head again..."

Wyreema nodded slowly.

"Daz... I think it's time we got back to Windurst. Even though the Star Sibyl most probably knows, I think it'd be best to pass on the information we have... even if it's just second hand information."

A cocky male face spoke from behind them.

"Not just second hand information ladies..."

The three turned and faced the Hume Corsair, Pter and Elvaan Paladin, Romulado. Wyreema studied the two.

"What do you mean Pter?"

The Corsair sighed, and fidgeted with one of his daggers. Romulado spoke softly.

"We were asked to go to Kazham to retrieve some information that Gilgamesh had uncovered, by the Star Sibyl." he paused, a dark look on his face "It's not good news I'm afraid."

Dazrahe sighed to herself.

"This isn't good... A friend of ours, Dohwa, was sent on a mission to San d'Oria sometime ago." Dazrahe frowned again "There's been no word of her since."

Romulado raised an eyebrow.

"She is a competent swordswoman and knows how to take care of herself. However.."

The Elvaan Red Mage nodded slowly.

"I know, yet I'm still worried. She should've sent word back, either a letter or over the Linkshell. I've been considering going to look for her..."

Pter dropped his dagger, bent down to retrieve it then straightened.

"Wouldn't advise that. San d'Oria is NOT the place to be at this point in time." he sheathed his dagger "Considering what information we have."

Romulado readjusted his shield, then spoke.

"We need to get going Pter. The Star Sibyl will want this information."

Dazrahe stretched her right arm, then turned and headed towards the residential area.

"I'll go and change, be right back."

As the Red Mage left, Ardara spoke in a quiet tone.

"What do we do now? I mean... where do we go from here?"

Wyreema faced her, placing a hand on Ardara's shoulder.

"Don't worry, things will be fine."

Ardara nodded slowly, worry etched on her face. Wyreema wore a look of mixed concern and worry on her own face. She glanced over at the Corsair and Paladin, who wore similar looks on their faces.

It was then Dazrahe returned, garbed in the attire of a White Mage. She looked at Wyreema.

"Have you heard what happened to the group sent by Bastok into San d'Oria to look around?"

Wyreema stiffened slightly, as did Pter and Romulado. Dazrahe nodded, understanding dawning on her.

"You have heard of that..."

Wyreema faced Dazrahe.

"Daz, can you teleport us to the Crag of Dem? We need to get back to Windurst quickly."

The Elvaan nodded, and proceeded to start casting the spell, Teleport-Mea. Wyreema, Ardara, Pter and Romulado gathered around her. Ardara noticed the dark look on Pter's face.

"Are... are you alright?"

Pter blinked twice, looked at her and smiled, as Dazrahe proceeded to finish the spell.

"I'm fine... no problem."

_**In Beacedine Glacier -**_

Two figures walked through the blizzard, which seem to constantly blow through the region. One of them was a Taru Black Mage, and his companion, a Hume Dragoon. Both of them walked with their cloaks wrapped around their forms. The Taru hissed to himself.

"I hate this place! I really, really, REALLY hate this place!"

His Hume companion growled behind his helm.

"Would you shut up Lasi... or else I swear the next cliff we 'happen' to go past, I'll throw you off it!"

Lasi Onasi, Black Mage genius (in his own words, that is), nodded. Even though his companion was wearing the garb of a accomplished and skilled Dragoon, Lasi knew that Trevernous's skills in multiple jobs, made him extremely deadly and dangerous.

Trevernous sighed to himself as he trudged along, back to the Teleport Gate, Lasi following along.behind. He disliked his current location, mainly because he had Lasi with him. Still, considering how the Taru had left Windurst the night of the Reunion party, Trevernous had followed him to Jeuno.

There, he had found out where Lasi was heading, to Xarcabard, to a gorge. Trevernous had smiled behind his helm as he saw the lights surrounding this particular area. The Taru had triggered a Chaos Elemental to appear. Of course, Lasi fell backwards, too scared to do anything, as the elemental closed in on him.

At that moment, Trevernous had leaped into the fray, his Wyvern, Khirsah, flew around and distracted the elemental as the Dragoon grabbed and hurled the Taru back against the wall. As Trevernous and his wyvern attacked the elemental from both sides, Lasi finally drew his wits together and joined the battle. Between Trevernous, Khirsah and Lasi they made short work of the elemental, allowing Lasi to retrieve an item called, the Glowstone.

That battle occurred sometime ago, and ever since, the three of them have been busy hunting some monsters. Now, having had their fill of monster hunting, were now heading back to the gate crystal, hoping to find a party near it, to teleport them back to civilization.

Lasi smiled as he held the Glowstone in his hand, holding it up to the light. He chuckled to himself.

"Piece of cake... heh, with this, my future as the greatest Black Mage ever is assured!"

Trevernous rolled his eyes, turned on his heel and snatched the Glowstone from the Taru's hand.

"You want this, yes?"

The Taru jumped, trying to grab the Glowstone.

"Damn it Trevernous! Give it back! I need it!"

Trevernous snorted and threw the Glowstone.

"Go fetch!"

Lasi gasped, and ran after it, tripping a few times in the snow. The Glowstone landed in the snow, just as Lasi leaped and fell short of catching it in his hand. Trevernous laughed as he saw the Taru slowly stand on his feet, wiping the snow off of his face.

"Eeeeee yuck... I hate snow!"

Trevernous laughed.

"It sure seems to like you Lasi..."

Lasi growled to himself as he stepped forward, towards the Glowstone.

"Yeah, yeah... you know, one of these days I'm gonna... gonna..."

The Glowstone lay shining in the snow, next to the hilt of a Great Katana. He brushed some of the snow away, and found a large bundle of cloth, half buried in the snow.

"TREVERNOUS!!"

The Dragoon snarled and whirled to face Lasi, eyes narrowing as he saw the bundle. He approached Lasi, and knelt next to the bundle, taking note of the blood starting to appear in the snow. He reached down and tore some of the cloth away, revealing a half frozen Mithra, covered in wounds, barely alive.

"She's still alive Lasi... only just..."

Lasi frowned as Trevernous slowly dug the Mithra out from her cold prison, lifting her in his arms.

"What happened Trevernous... I.."

Trevernous faced Lasi, holding the Mithra in his arms.

"Lasi, Fire..."

Lasi raised an eyebrow, then nodded as he turned and cast Fire at random locations around him. As the magical fire melted the snow, it revealed something interesting.

A dead Elvaan Paladin, whose armour was dented and burnt in numerous places. The Paladin's two killers lay next to his body, wearing the colours of San d'Orian Royal Knights. A wyvern was also found, frozen and pierced by numerous arrows, it's head had been blasted by a Thunder spell. Next to the wyvern, was it's Galka master, missing his head.

Lasi frowned and sat down on a rock, looking at the scene before him.

"What... what..."

Trevernous looked at the 'rock' Lasi was sitting on.

"Lasi... stand up."

Lasi stood up and looked at the 'rock'. The 'rock' was in fact, the Galka Dragoon's head. The Taru jumped backwards, gasping.

"Wha... what..."

The Hume Dragoon wore an impassive look on his face, as he spoke.

"Lasi... burn them... burn their bodies."

The Black Mage looked at Trevernous, face white but nodded slowly. The magical Fire came forth once again, consuming the fallen bodies. The snow melted quickly, as Trevernous motioned to the Great Katana. Lasi picked up the weapon and followed Trevernous, as he headed towards the gate crystal.

The trek through the snow was uneventful, one party passed them, where Trevernous had the White Mage of that group heal the Mithra. Now, no longer near the death, the Mithra remained unconscious as Trevernous and Lasi finally stopped next to the gate crystal.

Lasi, not being able to see the Mithra's face clearly before, recognized her as Trevernous lay her down next to the crystal.

"Dohwa... That's Dohwa..."

Trevernous nodded as he removed a coal black linkpearl from a hidden pouch and focused his thoughts.

( _Nanaa.. sorry for not being in contact... Found Dohwa... frozen and near death. Lasi and myself are heading back to Windurst now. _)

While Trevernous conversed over his linkshell, Lasi spoke to the party of adventurers, the White Mage of the group having healed Dohwa. He faced Trevernous, who had replaced his linkpearl back in it's hidden pouch. The Dragoon looked Lasi.

"We need to get back to Windurst now. Nanaa has some information for us."

Lasi frowned slightly as Trevenous once more picked up the unconscious Dohwa, as the White Mage proceeded to cast Teleport-Mea. Soon, only the wind blew near the gate crystal, as the group was teleported away.

_**Deaths Head -**_I apologise about the late update, been having a lot of computer problems. Please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

**Final Fantasy XI : The Tides of Darkness**

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own Final Fantasy XI or the world portrayed in it. I do, however, own the following characters – Arielyanna, Trevernous, Pter, Romulado, Loannthalas, Dasi, Lasi, Flowing Wind and Wyreema. Also the characters – Raido, Siflan, Acacia, Shannon, Gleamingblade and Baldur are characters of my creation as well.

The characters – Akujunkan, Enkidoh, Xylia, Leod, Dazrahe, Kainvalkin, Ardara and Orcrinvalkin are actual members of the Linkshell I'm a member of, on the Midgardsormr server of Final Fantasy XI.

The characters – Nanaa Mihgo, Bope Greso, Naji, Ayame, Lucius, Star Sibyl and President Karst are owned by Square Enix (SE).

Any italised text between ( ... ) is linkshell chat.

Any italised text between ) ... ( is the character's own thoughts.

_**Chapter Nine -**_

A lone figure staggered into Bastok Markets, her clothing torn and damaged. The two gate guards looked at the woman, both of them recognizing her immediately. The blonde haired guard hurried to her side.

"Ayame.. What happened?"

The female Iron Musketeer gasped for breath.

"Need... Need to... speak with the... President... danger..."

The Blonde haired guard looked at the Galka guard.

"Rabid Wolf, stay here, I'll take her to the Metalworks."

Ayame clung to the guard as he half carried, half dragged her along.

"Pavel... San... d'Oria... War..."

Pavel's eyes went wide, as he heard her comment.

_**Later, in the President's office -**_

President Karst sat behind his desk, brow knitted in thought, as he listened to Commander Ayame's report. Beside him, stood his aide Lucius, his face was impassive as usual. In the room, was the new leader of the Iron Musketeers, a Hume named Volker.

They listened intently as Ayame told them what she and her team had uncovered. San d'Orian armouries were working well into the night, crafting weapons and machines of war. Ballistae and Catapaults were all in production, as well as two airships which had been docked there, before San d'Oria had sealed it's borders, were apparently undergoing refit into war machines as well.

Volker's face was crimson with anger as he heard the report.

"We defeated them once before with our muskets! Now, our forces have access to more refined and deadly weapons, thanks to Master Cid's expertise. If Prince Trion or Pieuje think.."

Ayame raised her head and spoke in a crisp tone.

"Prince Trion is now the ruler of San d'Oria, Prince Pieuje has been imprisoned under the Chateau d'Oraguille, for the assassination of their father."

Karst raised an eyebrow as he heard that, while Lucius frowned.

"Commander, how positive are you of this information?"

Ayame looked at him.

"My team was captured in La Theine Plateau, and taken into San d'Oria..." she closed her eyes, as she remembered what happened. She swallowed, then continued "The Galka, Orcrinvalkin and Naji were killed in La Theine..."

Volker hissed.

"Naji's dead?"

Ayame nodded slowly.

"We were imprisoned under the Chateau, and tortured by two of King Trion's servants. Leod died as a result of the torture we were forced to endure... we were betrayed by Arielyanna and Kainvalkin. They had contacted the San d'Orian forces and helped set up the ambush in La Theine."

President Karst looked at Lucius sharply.

"It was you who recommended this 'Arielyanna' for this mission Lucius... how sure are you of her background?"

Lucius shook his head.

"Arielyanna is no traitor, nor betrayer. She has accomplished assignments for me in the past and is true to Bastok."

Ayame sighed.

"I apologize sir, but your trust is misplaced. She lead my team straight into the ambush, and with the White Mage Kainvalkin, had us brought into San d'Oria. It was Kainvalkin who slew Naji... and tortured Leod. Arielyanna... she was the one who cut Orcrinvalkin down from behind, and tortured myself..."

Volker was furious.

"Damn you Lucius! Because of you, we've lost three Bastokans to traitors, and now San d'Oria is ready to go to war with us!"

Before Lucius could continue, Ayame spoke again.

"It's worse... Arielyanna handed over to King Trion, all the information she gathered here, about our military capabilities." she faced the President "In short sir, they know everything we have to throw at them, and even our battle tactics."

Karst stood from behind his desk. He faced Volker.

"Begin assembling our forces. I want reconnaissance teams to patrol Konschtat Highlands, Valkurm Dunes and La Theine Plateau immediately! Co-Ordinate with the Regional Teleportation service, to begin teleporting our forces into North Gustaberg and Valkurm Dunes. I want to draw the San d'Orian forces into fighting a battle on our terms."

Volker nodded.

"I understand sir, and that will take time to accomplish, however," he added as the President glared at him "do I have your permission to draft all adventurer's, currently in Bastok and our lands, into the force?"

Karst's face was red with anger.

"Do that! Have them positioned in the front of our forces! They shall be our foot soldiers against San d'Oria."

Volker saluted.

"The battle shall be fought once again in Konschtat Highlands. We defeated San d'Oria there once before, we shall do so again!"

Karst nodded as Volker left the office, with Ayame. Lucius, arms folded across his chest looked at the President.

"Sir, I do not believe this is a wise course of action."

Karst faced him, arrogance on his face.

"And why is that Lucius?"

Lucius frowned.

"Ayame has been acting weird ever since she returned. And this information she has... it's just too neat. I hate to say this sir, but I don't trust her. I believe that if we go through with mobilizing our forces, we'd be walking right into a trap."

The President glared at Lucius, anger evident in his features.

"Ayame is a loyal Iron Musketeer, and true to Bastok! These others... are just adventurer scum, who's loyalty is only counted by how much gil they're being paid!"

Lucius looked at Karst, taking a step forward.

"Sir! Don't do this! This is all wrong... it... it doesn't feel right sir. Please, reconsider this course of action!"

Karst snarled and chopped the air with his right hand.

"ENOUGH! I have already given the order, and I have no intentions of backing down now!" he paused "YOU Lucius, since you are so fond of the Adventurers... YOU shall command them from the frontlines!"

Lucius paled slightly, and was about to respond, when Karst turned and left his office. The President's aide walked over to a window, and sighed as he looked out over Bastok.

"This is wrong... I feel as if we're playing right into the hands of the Puppetmaster pulling the strings of San d'Oria..."

_**In the Metalworks -**_

The Chief Engineer of Bastok was annoyed as he looked at Volker.

"Ye cannae be serious Volker! This is absurd!"

Volker sighed. Cid never made things easy for him.

"Listen Cid... we have our orders and we have to follow them. All new weaponry you have is to be made ready for the upcoming battle."

Cid spat on the floor and poked Volker in the chest with his right hand.

"Listen here boyo... me weapons don't go to battle, until _AFTER_ they've had a full field test and are safe to the user, understand?"

Volker's face bristled with barely restrained anger.

"I don't have time for this Cid! Our team we sent to San d'Oria, with the exception of Ayame, was wiped out and betrayed by two of the members. We have to avenge the deaths of the Bastokans who fell to treachery, and we have to protect Bastok!"

While Cid and Volker argued, outside Cid's workshop, Ayame stood looking intently at the linkpearl in her hand, the circlet around her head glowed softly.

(_ I have fulfilled your orders Master. Bastok is preparing for battle and is sending some reconnaissance teams to the areas surrounding Konschtat Highlands. All of Bastok's armed force and any adventurers here, are heading to Konschtat by the end of the day. The fight is to be held there._ )

In the Chateau d'Oraguille, sitting on his throne, Emperor Raido laughed insanely as his two Black Mages, stood on either side of the throne, giggling to themselves.

"FOOLS! THEY ARE ALL FOOLS! Soon Bastok will be no more, and belong to me! This is all too easy!!"

He looked over at the two San d'Orian royalty, kneeling in front of him.

"Trion! Pieuje! The two of you will lead MY forces to Konschtat Highlands and engage the Bastokan fools! However!" he leaned forward in his throne, leering evilly "Keep the Bastokans there... do NOT allow them to escape... just.. keep them there..."

The two Princes nodded slowly as they stood, bowed to their Emperor, then left the Chateau d'Oraguile. The Elvaan Samurai, Siflan, watched all this closely, then looked at Raido.

"Luring the forces of Bastok to Konschtat... you have a... 'surprise'... waiting for them, yes?"

Raido grinned evilly as he leaned back in his throne, as the two Black Mages continued to giggle to themselves.

"Now, now... that would be telling Siflan. Heh, heh, this is going to surprise the world!"

_**Deaths Head -**_One good thing about having problems with my PC, was able to work on this story on my other PC (Which unfortunately, does not have internet hook up. Oh well.) Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

**Final Fantasy XI : The Tides of Darkness**

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own Final Fantasy XI or the world portrayed in it. I do, however, own the following characters – Arielyanna, Trevernous, Pter, Romulado, Loannthalas, Dasi, Lasi, Flowing Wind and Wyreema. Also the characters – Raido, Siflan, Acacia, Shannon, Gleamingblade and Baldur are characters of my creation as well.

The characters – Akujunkan, Enkidoh, Xylia, Leod, Dazrahe, Bailann, Kainvalkin, Ardara and Orcrinvalkin are actual members of the Linkshell I'm a member of, on the Midgardsormr server of Final Fantasy XI.

The characters – Nanaa Mihgo, Bope Greso, Naji, Ayame, Lucius, Star Sibyl and President Karst are owned by Square Enix (SE).

Any italised text between ( ... ) is linkshell chat.

Any italised text between ) ... ( is the character's own thoughts.

_**Chapter Ten -**_

_**The Dungeons of the Chateau d'Oraguile -**_

Leod was pacing back and forth in the cell, he and the rest of his team had been thrown into, after enduring the tender mercies of Emperor Raido's Torturemasters. The Hume looked at the other occupants of the room, taking note of their current conditions.

The White Mage, Kainvalkin, was kneeling next to the badly wounded and scarred Red Mage, Arielyanna. She had been tortured badly by not just the Emperor of San d'Oria, but also by the fouth member of their party, a Galka Dark Knight known as Orcrinvalkin.

The Galka was sitting against the wall, looking at his hands and whispering to himself. Leod sighed as he recognized the look on Orcrinvalkin's face.

Grief mixed with guilt.

Kainvalkin looked over at Leod.

"Leod... somehow we've got to get out of here. Because of this damned magic suppressing whatever, I can't use any of my white magic to help her." he looked down at her "She needs help desperately..."

The Hume Ranger looked at Arielyanna. Kainvalkin did everything he could to keep her alive up to now, yet Leod knew that if she wasn't given proper help, the likelihood of Arielyanna dying in front of them, was certain.

He tore a piece of cloth from the sleeve of his tunic, knelt next to the Red Mage and untied the bandage tied over the jagged scar on the side of her face, replacing it with the cloth strip from his sleeve. Leod also noticed the look in Kainvalkin's eyes, and reached over and grasped him by the shoulder.

"Kain... you and I both know how strong Ariel is... all this is going to do is make her more stronger and dangerous. She'll make it, have faith."

Kainvalkin nodded slowly, his head bowed once again. The Ranger stood on his feet and made his way towards the Galka. He stopped and studied him.

"Orc...?"

Orcrinvalkin was staring intently at his hands, often rubbing them together. He kept murmuring to himself.

"Won't come off... won't get clean... won't come off... won't get clean..."

Leod frowned. This was another reason he hated San d'Oria.

No, he thought, it wasn't San d'Oria he hated, just the delusional man in charge.

Just then, the Elvaan Samurai Siflan appeared outside their cell, looking in. Kainvalkin snarled as he saw her, but remained next to Arielyanna.

"You monster! What do you want from us now!"

Siflan ignored him and looked at Leod.

"How is your friend's condition?"

Leod looked coldly at the Elvaan.

"What do you care? Want to inflict more pain on her, or us?"

Siflan's face was stoic as she looked at him. She removed from under her cloak a small pouch. She offered it to Leod.

"Take this. Help your friend."

Leod frowned slightly as he stepped forward and accepted the pouch. He looked at it, as he spoke to Siflan.

"Why?"

Siflan raised an eyebrow.

"Why what?"

Leod faced her.

"Why are you helping her? After what happened?"

Siflan turned on her heel, her back to the cell.

"While I do believe that the rest of Quon will fall under Raido's heel, I do not stand with what he did to her or you." she removed something else from her belt and dropped it on the ground "A warrior's death is on the battlefield, fighting their enemy. Not this."

With that said, the Elvaan walked off, leaving Leod's remaining questions unanswered. He looked in the pouch, surprise appearing on his face. Inside was some medicine, bandages and other such items. He tied the pouch up and threw it to Kainvalkin, who caught it and looked at Leod, with a questioning look.

"Leod...?"

He fixed Kainvalkin with a determined look.

"Use what's in there to help Ariel, I'm going to..."

The sound of the cell door unlocking caused the Ranger and White Mage to look up sharply. Standing in the open door frame, was another Elvaan, but one different from the other Elvaan in San d'Oria. This one, wore a tunic with the hood pulled up over his head. Yet as Leod looked at him, he noticed the Elvaan's skin was quite pale. He then remembered who this Elvaan was.

"Novalmauge! You're still down here?"

The Elvaan smiled softly.

"You know my affliction Leod... Sunlight affects me badly." he smiled as he looked at the cell key in his hand "Rather nice of that Samurai to drop the cell door key like that..."

Leod smiled.

"And you just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

Novalmauge chuckled.

"Just a habit I picked up, from a mutual friend of ours." a frown appeared on his face "Come, San d'Oria is no longer safe."

Leod nodded, and looked back at Kainvalkin and the others.

"We're leaving here, now."

Kainvalkin nodded slowly, as he finished re-bandaging Arielyanna's wounds. He quickly replaced everything back into the pouch and stood, gently pulling the Red Mage to her feet, standing on one side of her. Leod took position on the other side and the two of them carried Arielyanna out of the cell.

Novalmauge looked at Orcrinvalkin.

"You can not find redemption for your actions, wallowing in your grief in this cell. Find your true self, and emerge from the darkness you are in. Only then, can you find the forgiveness you so desperately seek."

Orcrinvalkin slowly raised his head, and looked at the Elvaan.

"For... Forgiveness...?"

The Elvaan nodded and stepped backwards, as the Galka slowly got to his feet and exited the cell. He walked over to Leod and Kainvalkin, the two letting the Galka gently pick up the Red Mage in his arms. He looked at Leod.

"We need to get out of here... Windurst, Jeuno and Bastok need to be informed about what's going on here."

Kainvalkin frowned.

"It's gonna be difficult getting out of here, without our armour, weapons and supplies."

Novalmauge smiled as he lead them through the tunnels.

"Don't worry about that... a friend of mine has gathered your equipment and is waiting outside the wall of Southern San d'Oria, in West Ronfaure. He and some friends are waiting to get you all out of here."

Leod looked him, as they hurried along the tunnels.

"Novalmauge... how did all this happen?"

Novalmauge frowned.

"This all happened when this hume, Raido, appeared here. Well, that's not true I guess... Prince Trion and Prince Pieuje have always coveted the the throne for themselves... as well as plotting for control of Quon under San d'Oria rule."

Leod sighed as Novalmauge led them into the storage room, he had their gear in.

"Can't believe this is happening. I mean, this Raido... who is he, and where did he come from?"

Before Novalmauge could answer, Arielyanna spoke in a weak tone.

"Tavnazia... Raido... is from Tavnazia... like... like Trevernous and... myself..."

Kainvalkin and Leod exchanged looks, as the Red Mage told Orcrinvalkin to put her down. Standing shakily on her feet, Arielyanna drew her Mist Silk Cape from one of the chests containing their equipment, and drew it around her body. The Galka stood off to one side, and as Kainvalkin noticed, kept a watchful eye on her.

Leod looked at her, concern on his face.

"Ariel..."

The Red Mage gathered the rest of her equipment, as the others gathered their gear.

"I knew Raido... along with Aldo and his sisters... My father was a merchantman, who took me and Trevernous with him on a merchant run..." she paused, a faraway look on her face "A couple of days later, the Beastmen attacked and destroyed Tavnazia."

Novalmauge nodded slowly.

"The Beastmen had been informed that the Lightbringer, was housed there..."

Kainvalkin looked at the Elvaan, a puzzled look on his face.

"Lightbringer? What's...?"

Leod spoke to him.

"The Lightbringer is a religious artifact, it's origins are known to the San d'Orian royal family. That was why the Beastmen attacked Tavnazia. To take the sword for the Shadow Lord."

Arielyanna grimaced as she lifted her sword from the chest, and sheathed it in it's scabbard. She looked at the others.

"I'm willing to wager that when Raido took Ayame from our cell, he used her status in the Iron Musketeers to his advantage. To draw out the enemies to his new found power in Bastok..."

Novalmauge nodded.

"T'would seem he plans this. The weaponsmiths and armouries have been busy, day and night, churning out weapons."

Leod snarled as he hit the wall with his fist.

"Twenty odd years ago, war engulfed Mindartia and Quon... Now it's happening again..."

Kainvalkin readjusted his doublet as he looked at the Ranger.

"What do we do then?"

It was the scarred Red Mage who answered him.

"Two groups... one to Bastok, the other to Windurst. Both groups must meet with the leaders of those two nations, inform them what is happening here. What _really_ is happening here."

A male voice spoke from the other side of the room.

"That would be wise. However, speed is of the urgency."

Leod and the others looked at the speaker. A Hume Paladin stepped out from a hidden doorway, giving the group cause to relax. Kainvalkin chuckled.

"Bailann, I was wondering when you were going to appear."

The Windurstian Hume smiled, as he bowed to them.

"I was just in the area, with two friends of mine." a slight smile appeared on his face "They're busy keeping the gate guards occupied, so we can get out of here."

Just then, the whole Bostaunieux Oubliette, shook dangerously, dust falling on them. Bailann smiled as he looked up at the ceiling.

"About time he started his calling..." he looked at the others as he moved towards the hidden door "Come on, while the San d'Orians are busy, let's get outta here!"

Leod looked at Novalmauge, as the others followed Bailann.

"You're coming with us, right?"

The Elvaan shook his head, a look of sadness on his face.

"I can not. My place is here and besides, there are still some San d'Orians here who require my assistance." he smiled sadly as he looked at Leod "Go my friend... you're place is not here."

Leod nodded, understanding on his face. The Ranger stopped in the hidden doorway, looking back at his friend.

"Stay safe old friend."

Novalmauge smiled and dipped his head. As soon as Leod stepped through the doorway, the Elvaan pressed a stone on the wall, as the fake wall slid shut over the doorway. He swallowed as he glanced over his shoulder, as the room shook once again.

Standing in the doorway, more dust raining down, stood the Elvaan Samurai, Siflan. Novalmauge's face wore a stony look.

"Let me guess... you are here to 'question' me for your master."

Siflan's hand closed around the handle of her great katana, drawing the blade clear of it's scabbard. She stepped into the room, stopping in front of the other Elvaan. Novalmauge sighed.

"I see... so this is why you're here..." he pointed at her drawn sword "Is this on your master's orders, or are you acting of your own volition?"

Siflan narrowed her eyes.

"On your knees traitor..."

Novalmauge smirked, as he knelt on the ground in front of her.

"To blindly follow the orders of one as insane as your master... I pity you samurai..."

Siflan raised her sword, as she stared at him.

"Do not pity me... I do not deserve it. I have killed too many to deserve pity." she frowned slightly "I was damned the moment I saved the Emperor from death, in the Wajaom Woodlands."

Novalmauge chuckled.

"Heh... you chose to continue down this path... only you can choose what path you follow now..."

Siflan's response was swift, her sword slicing Novalmauge's head from his shoulders. She sheathed her sword as she looked at the decapitated body coldly.

"The path I walk, is my own... I chose to walk it."

The Elvaan samurai turned and left the room.

_**Deaths Head -**_I'm working on the next chapter as well as trying to get avatars for my character in FFXI. Whew… tiring. Please R&R.


End file.
